Mobius' Most Haunted
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Sequel to "Salley's Horrific Story". Bone and Salley are having trouble living with no food and get separated by a giant monster. Salley then crashes into two mortals who are on a quest to restore Mobius. Contains parts from "Sonic Unleashed".
1. Chapter 1

Mobius' Most "Haunted"

Chapter 1

**Ah, here it is: the sequel to ****Salley's Horrific Story****. **

**Just to let you all know, this story is basically related to the video game, **

"**Sonic Unleashed". So, if you're a HUGE "Sonic Unleashed" fan, you might **

**want to read this.**

**But, also be aware that there are some parts that I'm gonna keep and **

**others I'll change. **

**And don't even blame me if I rush some of these parts.**

It was a dry and humid weather in Spookstown. Plants were wilting and

lakes were semi dry.

Inside a small laboratory, in a deserted forest, a wolf-man was staring out

of his window, watching his garden wither, bit by bit.

He shrugged. _"This weather's terrible. I don't like it at all."_

Just then, he heard a young feminine voice call out, "Bone!"

The wolf turned to see a purple cat-girl holding her stomach, looking

sick.

"Bone, it's been weeks since this we've eaten anything and I'm so

hungry!" complained the girl.

The wolf sighed. "I'm sorry, Salley. I'm trying the best that I can to keep

you healthy, but gardening season's bad at this time of the year. Plus, I hardly

have enough cash left to buy more Twilight Apples."

"Can't I just have some blood again?"

Bone shrugged. "Honey, even though you're only part vampire, you need

to try to quit your craving, like I did. It's hard, I know, but it's for the best."

Salley whined.

Suddenly, the ground was beginning to shake up.

This frightened the cat-girl. "What's that?"

"I don't know," replied Bone, holding onto the table. "I doubt it's an

earthquake." He reached his hand out for the door knob.

Salley watched him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Bone opened the door. "I'm going to investigate. Stay inside. I'll be right

back." He headed right outside and gasped in shock to see a huge colossal

creature roaring in the air. However, he gathered up his courage and flew up in

the air. He then took out his sword and charged it at the monster. But, when

he hit its face, it did no effect. Then, he summoned a flash of purple lightning

in his hands and shot it at the monster as well. It was immune to that as well.

Suddenly, the creature grabbed Bone in its clutches and growled angrily.

Salley saw this and became worried. "Bone!" She rushed outside to fight

the colossus.

Bone saw her trying to attack it. "Salley, don't! You'll get killed."

Salley didn't listen to him and was also grabbed by the monster.

Just then, it threw the two vampires in the air in two different directions,

screaming. Afterwards, the colossus began to disintegrate into purple dust.

**So yeah, this is Salley's view of Dark Gaia's awakening. There will be more **

**to come soon. R&R, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well, I finished everything that was on my schedule for school, besides the **

**regents and playing at Graduation Day. **

**Here's the next part. You might like it.**

After a short while, Salley was falling from the sky.

Meanwhile, in a quiet, dark town, two strange creatures were walking by.

One of them was a small, burgundy, dog-like creature with yellow eyes,

white spiky hair, and white-tipped hands and feet. He also had tiny wings on

his back.

The other one was a huge werewolf-like hedgehog with light green eyes,

navy blue fur with pale blue-tipped quills, pale blue skin, claws, sharp teeth,

and spiky cleats on the soles of his red sneakers.

The two animals were having a conversation as they walked.

"And that's when I said--" began the flying dog until he and the 'werehog'

heard someone scream. They turned to see someone coming towards them.

The werehog's eyes widened as the figure landed on him, making him fall to

the ground.

The little dog gasped. "Sonic!" He flew to the werehog. "Are you okay?"

The werehog, Sonic, sat up from the floor and rubbed his head in pain.

"Man…what just hit me?"

"That." The dog pointed at the figure lying on the ground, which was the

purple cat-girl.

Sonic gasped. "Oh my God." He ran to the girl and shook her away. "Hey,

you okay?"

Salley stirred a bit and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She slapped the

werehog's hand away. "But don't touch me!" She suddenly gasped when she

saw him.

Sonic did the same to her.

The dog was worried. "What? Is there something on my face?!"

Sonic turned to the dog, for couldn't believe what he just said. "No, Chip!"

The dog, Chip, sighed with relief. "Oh, that's good. Then, what's with all

the gasping?"

Sonic faced the cat again.

Salley pointed at him. "You're a…a werewolf!"

"And you're a vampire!" Sonic replied.

Chip was confused. "What's a vampire?"

Sonic turned back to Chip. "A vampire's a mythical immortal creature that

sucks--"

Before Sonic was to finished, he felt a scratch on his arm. He turned and

saw Salley growling angrily at him.

The werehog took a few steps backwards slowly. "Whoa, what's the big

idea?!"

"Shut up!" Salley sneered. "Werewolves are one of my fiercest enemies ever

and I won't allow your kind to get in my way!" Some black aura appeared into

her hands, waiting to strike the werehog.

Sonic held his hands in front of his chest nervously. "N-no, you don't

understand. I'm not exactly a werewolf, you see. Really, I'm actually…a

hedgehog."

Salley gritted her teeth. "LIES!!" She shot one of the auras at Sonic, but he

missed it.

"No, really, I can prove it to you!" said the werehog. He reached inside his

pocket and found something. "Here's a picture of the real me from this

morning."

Salley hesitated, but then shrugged, made the aura disappear from her hand

and took the picture. She saw that it showed a hedgehog similar to Sonic,

except with regular blue fur and quills, tan skin, gloves, and red sneakers with

no cleats. His pose was standing with a thumbs-up in one hand and the other

one on his hip.

Salley put the picture down from her face to see the werehog making the

same pose.

"Well?" said Sonic. "See any similarities?"

Salley held her chin while she carefully examined the two images.

"Well…you do share the same eye color. However, there are other certain

structures that make you seem different." She then thought of something.

"But, just to be sure…" She held the picture in her hand with a firm grip and

used the other one to touch the werehog's chest. There, she used her mind

reading powers to see if the picture and the real deal were the same. It was an

even match. Salley gasped as she removed her hand from Sonic's chest.

"It's…true. You really are a hedgehog."

Sonic sighed with relief. "See? I told you so."

Salley let out a sigh and gave the picture back.

Sonic took the photo and smiled. "Hey, don't worry. I forgive you for that

misunderstanding."

Salley was surprised. "I didn't say anything about an apology, so it's

unnecessary for your forgiveness."

"Whatever you say," said the werehog. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce

myself. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That seems like an unusual name for you. I think I'll just call you Werehog

from now on."

"But I'll be a hedgehog during the day."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still calling you that."

Sonic sighed. "Fine." He turned to the flying dog. "Oh, and this is Chip.

Or, at least that's his name until we can help him get his memory back."

Chip flew up to Salley and took out a candy bar from his pocket. "Want

some chocolate?"

Salley made an annoyed expression and snatched the bar from Chip. She then

ripped off the wrapper and shoved the chocolate bar into Chip's mouth.

Sonic was stunned to see this. "Hey, why the hell did you just--" He

suddenly became disgusted when he saw Salley chew up the wrapper. "Augh!

That's gross! Why--"

The cat-girl spat out the chew-up wrapper at Sonic's face. "I'm diabetic!"

She spat out the rest of the foiled covering and gagged in disgust. "Stupid

junk food."

After Chip swallowed the candy, he gasped. "Don't mock the sweetness of

chocolate! It's good junk food!"

Salley slapped her forehead and shrugged. "Forget it." She began to look

around the entire area. She noticed that it was different to her home town.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're on Windmill Isle, the main capital of the continent, Apotos!"

proclaimed Sonic.

Salley was surprised. "But, how did I…?" She then remembered when she

was thrown away from Spookstown from a horrible colossus. She also

remembered something else. _"Bone!"_

Sonic saw her expression. "Uh, hello?"

Salley snapped out of it and blinked a few times. "Hmm? Oh!" She cleared

her throat. "Well, it's been nice knowing you two, but I must leave now."

Just as Salley began walking away, Sonic said, "Hey, wait! Where are you

going?"

"This doesn't concern you, Werehog," replied the girl, continuing her walk.

"Come on, please? We could help you if you need it. Or can you at

least give us your name?"

Salley stopped once she heard that. She secretly felt that Sonic had a point.

She then gave in, shrugged, and turned back to the others. "My name's Salley

the Wolf, former princess from the kingdom of Spookstown. My mission: to

find and rescue my second cousin, Bone."

Sonic whistled in surprise. "Wow. That sounds like quite an adventure

there. So, are we gonna help you out?"

Chip folded his hands together, saying, "Please?"

Salley thought about it for a few seconds, and finally made her decision.

"Oh…alright."

"YES!!" said Sonic and Chip in unison.

Salley pointed her finger out, giving out a serious look on her face. "But…if

any of you do anything to get me highly pissed off…I swear to God, I will beat

you up as bad as hell that you're going to regret making that mistake! Am I

clear on that?"

"Um, sure," said Sonic.

"Very clear," added Chip.

"Good," said Salley. "Well, let's hit the road, boys." As she walked away

from the small town, the two mortals followed her.

**There'll be more parts coming soon, I can assure you. I really like Sonic the **

**Werehog, don't you? R&R, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I truly apologize for the procrastination of updating my stories, but I've **

**been very busy preparing for the final exams. Also, the computers in my **

**house have been out of whack and I've been somewhat distracted by other **

**stuff.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

As the three creatures kept on walking down the deserted road, they were chatting to

each other.

"So, Salley the Wolf is it?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," Salley replied. "With an 'E-Y'"

"Wow. That sounds like a nice name. Hey, do you mind if I call you Sal?"

Salley glanced at him. "Yes, I do!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh…okay."

Salley made a slight grin. "So, has it ever been hard for you?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow confusingly. "Excuse me?"

"I mean you turning into a werehog at night constantly."

"Oh…well, honestly, my life's never always been like that."

"Oh, no?"

Sonic shook his head. "No. It actually happened last night."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sonic's POV_

_I was up in outer space, on a battle ship controlled by my nemesis, Dr. _

_Eggman. I saw a bunch of robots and cannons shooting missiles at me, but I ran _

_passed every single one of them. Then, I jumped in the air and spin-dashed on _

_the robots. There, I went soaring in the air until I landed back to the ground _

_and fought a huge purple robot. I made it feel dizzy by running around on its _

_body and passed by unnoticed. Along the way, I ran through and broke even _

_more robots in my path._

_Suddenly, I saw Eggman inside a huge robot, shooting missiles at me. I _

_dodged them all and jumped, creating another spin-dash. I swiftly went passed _

_him and ran above one of the wings of the ship. I then turned my head to see _

_more missiles coming from behind me and sprinted from them. There, I slid _

_back down to the ground from the wing. I made a cocky grin as I kept missing _

_the missiles._

_However, I was suddenly grabbed by a huge, extensive, metal hand, which _

_carried me back to the doctor._

_Just when he thought he had me in his clutches for good, I came up a plan to _

_release myself. I shut my eyes tightly and summoned the seven Chaos _

_Emeralds, changing myself into Super Sonic. There, I broke free from the metal _

_hands and jabbed through the robot's body._

_I then saw that the doctor was trying to escape from me in his Egg Mobile, _

_but I was catching up to him. All of the doors were closing, but even they didn't _

_lock me out. As I kept soaring to the evil scientist, all the battle ships were _

_being destroyed._

_Just then, I came toward a huge tower and broke through the floors. When I _

_reached the top, I saw Eggman lying on the floor with his machine on the other _

_side of the room._

_He got up on his knees and stammered, "S-Sonic!" He bowed down with guilt. _

"_I-I'm sorry." He got back up as I landed down to the ground. "R-really! L-look, _

_go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" He bowed again, but with his _

_hand folded this time. "Just give me a chance!"_

_I smirked as I looked at the pitiful doctor. "Well, this is new. Showing _

_remorse, Eggman?" I pointed my finger at him. "If you played nice, I wouldn't _

_have to break all your toys." _

_I suddenly noticed Eggman taking out a switch and pushing the button. _

_There, a huge machine barrier formed right near the spot where I was standing. _

_Just as I was about to run for it, I was already grabbed by some kind of energy _

_force that tied me up. I struggled to escape, but it was no use._

_Then, a few lasers came out of the parts of the barrier and zapped me. It _

_was agonizingly painful, that it forced the Chaos Emeralds out of my body, _

_changing me back to normal. I couldn't bear this feeling any longer._

_I began to hear the evil doctor cackle and say, "Oh, I've waited a long time _

_for this!" There, he pushed some kind of button, which I suddenly found out it _

_activated an energy ray, which had broken all of the continents apart._

_About a minute or two later, I felt something strange happening to me. I _

_began to grow fur all over my entire body. Then, my gloves were ripped off and _

_claws formed from my hands. Afterwards, I felt my teeth becoming sharper _

_and I began roaring really loud._

_Just then, the Chaos Emeralds lost their power and dropped to the floor. As _

_for me, I panted with exhaustion and collapsed as well._

_I heard the doctor laugh again and exclaim, "Success! A brilliant success! _

_It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the _

_planet has awakened. Now, I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will _

_finally come to be!" He cackled once more as I stood back up._

"_You've really…gone and done it this time, Eggman," I said as I turned to the _

_doctor. _

"_Ah, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend!" Eggman _

_sat back in his seat with some kind of sealing dome. _

_I suddenly felt myself being sucked out of the tower. I grabbed the handle _

_bar with my fingers, but I slipped and fell right into the depths of the earth._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Normal POV

When Sonic had finished his story, Salley was amazed. "Wow. That sounds

epic."

"Sure was," replied the werehog. "Now, I'll get to the part where I met

Chip."

* * *

_Flashback (cont')_

_Sonic's POV_

_I felt light-headed as I continued to fall. Then, I began to stir and woke up, _

_finding myself floating in some kind of green force field. After it disappeared, I _

_suddenly dropped down from the sky, along with the Chaos Emeralds, and _

_landed straight to the ground, creating a massive hole._

_My head was stuck inside, so I struggled to release it. After a few seconds, I _

_was finally free. _

_I shook the dirt off and held my head in pain. "What the heck is going on?!" I _

_asked myself. I turned my head to see that I was next to a windmill and the _

_powerless Chaos Emeralds below me._

_I then began to notice the little fuchsia Chihuahua lying on the ground, _

_unconscious. I picked him up from his tail and said, "Hey! Are you okay?" I _

_shook him, trying to wake him up and poked his head._

_I heard him say in a groggy way, "Can't…I can't…eat another bite."_

"_Hey!" I shook him again. "Pull yourself together!"_

_Suddenly, the dog woke up and looked at me from my feet to my head. He _

_then hit me in the nose with his feet and ran from me, screaming. He hid _

_behind a rock and shouted fearfully, "Don't eat me! I taste bad!"_

_I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "You okay? Nothing broken?" I put my _

_hands on my hips, waiting for the dog's response._

_After a couple seconds, he responded, "Oh, I'm just fine!" He came out from _

_behind the rock, flying with his wings. "Thanks for asking, Mr. Monster Guy!"_

_I turned my head behind me, for I didn't know what he was talking about. _

"_Mister…Monster Guy?" I then realized that I was still in my new, but hideous _

_form. "Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." I wiped my nose with my _

_clawed finger in wonder._

_I noticed the little Chihuahua circling me. "Yeah! Look at those teeth and _

_those claws!" He stopped, landed on the ground, and faced me. "What's your _

_name, anyway?"_

_Giving a thumbs-up, I declared, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you _

_are?"_

_The dog hesitated, but then said, "Huh? What __**is**__ my name?" He ran around _

_and screamed, but then stopped. "I don't know! I can't remember!" He put his _

_hands on his head._

_I jumped in a startled way. "What?! You forgot who you are?"_

_The dog looked back up to me. "Yep." He pointed up. "I remember _

_something falling from the sky…" He pointed down and fell to the ground. He _

_then stood back up. "…and everything just going all white…and then, nothing!" _

_He pretended to feel dizzy. "I can't remember a thing past that!"_

_I suddenly started to feel worried. "Uh oh, did I fall on him?"_

_The dog started to panic. "Oh, man! What am I gonna do?! What __**can**__ I do?! _

_Where do I go from here?! What'll I…?" He looked exhausted. "…I'm hungry." _

_Before he was about to fall, I caught him in my enlarged hand. "Hey, don't _

_worry! I'll help you get your memory back."_

_The Chihuahua's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?" He flew to the top of my _

_head. _

"_Absolutely! I'm sure we'll find someone who knows you if we look around."_

_The dog faced me again. "Oh, thank you! You're the best, Mr. Monster Gu--I _

_mean, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

_We then gave each other a high-five and laughed in glee._

_Just then, I turned to see the sun rising over the horizon. But then, I had the _

_weird feeling inside of me again and began to change. I realized that I was back _

_to my normal self. I was confused as to how that happened._

_The dog saw me in astonishment. "Whoa…" He circled me. "That was _

_amazing!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Normal POV

"No…way…" said Salley, who became even more surprised.

"Yep," said Sonic. "That's basically what happened."

"Sweet. But, how exactly did you come up with Chip's name?"

The fuchsia dog responded, "All it took was some yummy Chocolate Chip

Sundae Supreme!"

Salley was a bit stunned to hear that. "O…kay."

Sonic moved on to a different subject. "So, what about you? How long have

you been a vampire for?"

Salley hesitated for a few seconds, but answered, "Actually…I was born this

way."

Sonic was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Salley stopped and pointed to her cleavage. "Look, do you see this

black diamond on my chest?"

Sonic quickly saw it and looked back up to the cat-girl. "Yeah, and?"

"It's the symbol of the Diamond of Darkness, the source that gave me so

much power. Long ago, my father and second cousin were once killed during a

chemical explosion. But, they were resurrected by the spirit's curse, turning

them into immortal vampires. After my father and mother got married, he

transferred his power to me, making me into this."

Sonic was stunned. "Whoa…that sounds…creepy, but in a cool way."

Chip nodded in agreement and asked, "Hey, just a little curiosity question,

are you emo?"

When Sonic heard that, he slapped Chip's head.

The dog held it in pain. "Ow! What?!"

"Chip, you don't ask a girl that! That's rude!"

"No, he's right," interrupted Salley.

The two creatures were confused. "Huh?"

"I am emo," Salley responded.

Sonic became shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

Salley shook her head. "Nope. Here's a scar to prove it." She removed her

glove, which revealed the X shaped scar on her wrist.

The two mortals were disgusted.

"Augh, God! That's sick!" said Sonic.

"Why would you do that?!" asked Chip.

Salley smirked. "I had a feeling you would ask that." She slipped her glove

back on. "I only cut myself whenever I'm either bored, depressed, or hungry."

Chip was confused. "Why would you cut yourself when you're hungry?"

Salley gave him a cold stare. "Chip, you don't have a clue to what

vampires…consume, do you?"

"Uh…no, not really. What do they consume?"

"We vampires crave nothing more than the fresh, succulent taste of red,

juicy, mortal blood!"

Chip gasped when he heard that. "B-b-blood?"

Salley nodded slowly.

"So, wait, let me get this straight," said Sonic. "When you get hungry, you

cut yourself just so you could suck on your own blood?"

"Pretty much, yes."

The two animals were grossed out, especially Chip.

"Please, don't say that ever again!" said the little flying dog.

Salley giggled and began to walk away. "You guys are cute when you're disgustingly afraid."

Chip was surprised. "Did she just call us 'cute'?"

"No, I think she's just saying that to scare the crap out of us," said Sonic.

"C'mon, guys!" Salley yelled from a distance.

With that, Chip and Sonic continued on their journey with Salley.

**Whew! What a long chapter, but I liked it. I'm sure you did, too.**

**Like I said, sorry about my long waits. But, at least I gave my friends a **

**chance to review this. Try to R&R this a little bit ahead of time, though. **

**Okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm finally done with my exams! YES!! And now, I can write the next **

**chapter! This might be a bit rushed, though, okay? R&R.**

Just as the three friends were heading toward a huge tunnel, Salley stopped,

for she sensed something strange.

Sonic and Chip stopped when she did.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Sonic.

Salley shushed him. She then sniffed the air a few times and then inhaled

deeply. "I can smell blood nearby."

The werehog began to feel worried. "Uh oh. You're not gonna start a

frenzy, are you?"

Salley shook her head. "No, but…this scent…it's very different compared to

any other mortal I've smelled."

"How can you even tell?" asked Chip.

"Because vampires have a strong, keen sense of smell. But also because I

have my father's genes. And I believe the scent's coming from this way." She

pointed straight ahead. "Be on your guard, boys."

With that being said, the three creatures continued on walking again.

* * *

After a few minutes, they saw several alien-like monsters dancing near the

entrance of the bridge.

Chip said in a scared tone, "Wh-what are those things?"

"I don't know," said Salley. "But they sure are ugly."

Sonic growled. "They're blocking our path. I guess we have no choice, but

to destroy them."

Salley and Chip nodded in agreement and began charging for the monsters.

While Chip distracted them, Sonic stretched out his arms, which were

extremely flexible, and strength to attack them.

Salley used her dark powers and karate reflexes to defeat them.

After Sonic and Chip did their job, they turned to see the cat-girl spin around

while kicking her legs to knock out a few more creatures.

After they were all defeated, they disappeared into black mist.

Salley cracked her knuckles and rolled her head around her neck.

She then happened to notice Chip and Sonic staring at her in astonishment.

"What…was…THAT??" asked Chip enthusiastically.

Salley was confused at first. "Huh?" She then realized what Chip was talking

about. "Oh, that. Well…" She giggled and blushed.

"Seriously, Salley. That was awesome!" said Sonic. "Where did you learn

those moves?"

"Thanks to my father's most trusted advisor, Rox the Kitsune. He taught me

everything I need to know about martial arts. Then, Bone helped me improve

my techniques."

Sonic smiled. "Well, with those reflexes and that strong nose of yours, we

shouldn't have a problem going against those monsters."

Salley smiled back and nodded.

The three friends began to walk over the bridge and straight ahead, until

they reached a sealed door.

"Allow me," said Sonic, rubbing his hands together. There, he put his hands

underneath the door and started to slowly lift it up. Then, it was finally open.

When the three animals went inside, they saw more aliens coming towards

them.

Sonic smirked. "Would you look at that? The more, the merrier."

"Can we just kick their assess already?" asked Salley.

Sonic nodded and began charging at the monsters as Salley and Chip

followed.

* * *

Several minutes later, every single monster had disappeared into black mist.

Chip rooted with joy, "That was tight!"

"You bet it was," said Sonic. He turned to the cat-girl. "Good work, Salley."

"You weren't bad yourself, Werehog," replied Salley.

Sonic then turned to a tall building behind him and saw a figure hiding at the top of it.

He recognized him as a golden fox with cerulean blue eyes, white gloves, red

and white shoes, and two tails.

"Hey, Tails," he called out to the fox.

Tails recognized the voice. "Sonic?"

When the clouds moved past the moon, the werehog was visible. "What are

you doing out here?" he asked.

Tails stared at him blankly. "Sonic…is that really you?" He used his two tails

to fly to the area where the others were. He examined Sonic again. "That's a

new look. What happened?"

As Chip appeared from behind Sonic, the werehog answered, "You know me.

Never a dull moment."

The maroon Chihuahua flew in front of Tails and took out his candy bar.

"Want some chocolate?"

The fox was a bit stunned, but said, "Uh, thanks." He took the chocolate bar

and put it in his pocket.

Salley was surprised. "Another friend?"

Sonic turned to the cat-girl and then back at Tails. "Oh, yeah. That's Salley.

She's a new friend of ours."

Salley crossed her arms. "I'm not your friend, Werehog!"

Tails was confused. "'Werehog'?"

"Long story," said Sonic.

* * *

After Sonic explained what had happened as the four friends walked to the

windmill, Tails said, "That's some story. I'll bet that means that you turning into

a werewolf and the planet breaking apart are somehow related."

Sonic clenched his fist. "I need to find Eggman and make him fix this, and

FAST!"

Chip was pretending to throw some punches behind Sonic's back.

"For once, I agree with Werehog," said Salley. "I think it also had something to

do with me and my cousin's separation."

Tails suddenly jumped in front of the others, making them stop. "About

that…I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on

here."

"Oh, really?" asked Sonic.

Tails nodded. "Professor Pickle over at Spagonia University. I came to this

city to gather some data. If we add that to his research findings, we might be

able to get to the bottom of all this." He turned to see Chip air swimming and

walked up to him.

"Spagonia?" said Sonic as he walked over to Tails and Chip. "That's a

continent over. An easy jog, if the planet weren't broken."

Tails stopped near a huge, red airplane. "No problem! My Tornado-1 will get

us there in a flash. Let's get going!"

Sonic smiled. "Leave it to you, Tails! Let's get moving!"

He, Tails and Chip got on the plane while Salley didn't.

Sonic was confused. "What? You're not coming with us, Salley?"

"Werehog, I'm a vampire, remember?" Salley replied. "I can keep up with you

with my wings."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Tails had started the engine and the plane began to move. He turned over to

the perfect take-off spot and waited for Salley to get off her feet.

Then, Sonic pointed straight ahead and the plane and Salley took off from

Apotos to Spagonia.

**Sorry about the wait, everyone. Been busy lately. I'm psyched about **

**summer. Now, just to let you all know, I won't be available on the ****29****th**** of **

**this month because I'm going on a three day vacation to the Great Wolf Lodge in Poconos.**

**After that, I've got two summer music camps, clarinet lessons, two birthday parties, and **

**possibly an animation workshop to attend. But, I'm sure I'll have time **

**typing more of this stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**My goal this summer is to get done with my last two fics as soon as **

**possible. However, it's very difficult for me because only one computer in **

**my house works, which is my brother's, but it's a tad bit slow. Also because **

**I have other things to take care of later on.**

**Thanks for your patience, though. I really appreciate it. On with the story.**

By the time the four animals reached Spagonia, the sun had already risen.

The plane found a nice parking spot on an empty spot on the road.

Tails jumped off the plane, smelled the fresh air, and sighed. "Here we are,

Spagonia. One of the best places in the world."

Sonic, who was now in his regular form, got off as well and smiled. "You said

it, Tails."

Chip nodded in agreement.

Salley, however, covered her eyes with her face, for she couldn't stand the

sunlight. "Ugh, this light…it burns my eyes."

Sonic faced her, confusingly, but then remembered something. "Oh yeah…I

forgot that vampires can't go out into the sunlight."

"Well, I need some kind of protection from it. It's giving me a headache."

Sonic scratched his chin, thinking of a strategy. Then, he had an idea. "I'll be

right back." With that, the blue hedgehog zipped away from the others to get

something.

Salley watched him in amazement. "Whoa…I didn't know Werehog could run

that fast."

"Of course he can," said Tails. "They don't call him Sonic for nothing."

"I guess that explains a lot."

A couple seconds later, Sonic came back with a plastic bag in his hand. "Hey,

I'm back!" He took out a pair of sunglasses from his bag and handed them to

Salley. "Here, try these on. See if it helps."

Salley took the sunglasses and put them, shading her eyes. It made her feel

comfortable. "Wow. Thanks. These might work out just fine. But, let me do

something quickly." She used her dark magic to change into her disguised form.

The others were surprised by that.

"What did you do to yourself?" asked Chip.

"I just took away my vampire features to make myself look like the other mortals. See?"

She took off the glasses, showing her sky blue eyes. She then put them back on.

"Um, let's get going," said Tails. "Professor Pickle's lab is just around the

corner." He pointed the way and then the others ran to find the laboratory.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, they were already too late.

"What?!" said Tails, feeling shocked. "Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?!"

A tall man with brown hair, who was the professor's assistant, replied

nervously, "It was a minute before the tremors hit. This old man showed up with

a fat belly, a huge mustache, and a whole pack of robots. They carried poor

Professor Pickle off, lab data and all."

Tails shook his head with disbelief. "It can't be!"

"That definitely sounds like Eggman," said Sonic.

"What a horrible thing to do!" said Chip. "We've got to go help that professor

guy out, and fast!" He began flying in the air. "If he got kidnapped that long

ago, he's gotta be real hungry by now! And-and if I was that hungry, I-I don't

know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!" He fainted to the ground,

making his ghost appear. It tried to talk, but didn't speak. Then, it noticed that

it was missing from its body and flew back to it.

Tails said, "I-I'm sure Eggman's feeding him. Even he's not that cruel."

"Okay," said Sonic. "Let's go and find the professor!"

With that being said, Chip woke up from his faint and felt cheerful.

Salley shrugged. _"This better not get humiliating, or else I'm gonna kill myself."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This'll be the last chapter I'm writing before I depart to Pocono on Monday.**

As the three friends walked out of the lab, Tails kept thinking to himself, _"Why _

_would Eggman kidnap the professor? What is he up to now?" _He then thought of

the reason and said aloud, "That's it!"

The others turned to him, curious about what he was talking about.

"What's it?" asked Salley.

"I believe I know why Professor Pickle was seized. Somehow, his research

threatens Eggman. And if it does, then his notes will probably give us a clue."

He took out a small digital map, trying to find the exact location to wear the

professor might be.

He then spotted the right place. "There he is! He's in some kind of

mysterious hole in Mazuri. It should take us about an hour or two to get there.

C'mon, let's go." Tails and the others rushed to find the plane to get to Mazuri.

* * *

After two hours passed by, they reached their next continent. It was night

time, so Sonic was in his werehog form and Salley was a vampire again.

The four friends searched around to find someone who knew where the

professor was, but not a single soul was around.

Just then, Chip spotted something near the holy tree. "Hey, guys!"

The others heard him calling them and walked over to him.

Chip pointed to a huge hole. "Isn't that the hole Tails was talking about?"

The golden fox examined it. "Yes, that's it! The professor's gotta be in there."

The four creatures infiltrated inside the hole, hoping to find the professor.

* * *

After a few minutes, they came inside a small room which kept a vault and a

huge chamber on the ceiling. Inside the chamber was an old man dressed in

brown garments, sitting down and eating some sandwiches.

"Professor Pickle!" Tails called out to the man. "Are you alright? We came here

as fast as we could!"

The professor didn't answer.

"Uh, Tails," said Salley, "is he deaf or something?"

"No," replied the golden fox, flying up to the chamber.

Chip joined him while Sonic and Salley stayed behind.

The old man seemed to be in a bad mood.

Tails knocked on the glass window. "Professor?"

No response.

"Um, hello?" asked Chip.

Professor Pickle then spoke, "How dare they call this culinary concoction

food?!" He showed the sandwich to the others. "Look here, do you see this

sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than a ¾ of an inch

thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a _pinch_ of black pepper. The

contents, _fresh _cucumber sliced _thinly_, if you please!" He then turned to the

golden fox. "Am I quite right, Tails?"

Tails and Chip stared at him blankly, until the young dog spoke, "I know I

learned something here today!"

"Professor…" said Tails, nervously, "…it's good to see you haven't changed."

Professor Pickle stood up. "But tell me, what brings you here? The menu is

hardly worth the trip, if you ask me."

"N-no, Professor," said Tails, flying towards a switch. "We came here to rescue

you!" He pushed the button, making the glass disappear and lowering the

chamber down to the floor.

"Oh?" the professor said, confusingly. He then realized what Tails meant. "Oh!

I see, how rude of me."

After the chamber landed, stairs formed and the professor walked down on

them. "Right then, first things first!" he continued as he walked. "It's about time

someone taught the chef how to make a proper sandwich."

While the chamber was being lifted back up, Tails stopped the old man and

said, "You can file a complaint later, Professor!"

"Let's get out of here before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up," said

Sonic.

Professor Pickle turned to him. "Oh, yes. Quite." He then pointed to the vault.

"But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing."

After Sonic saw the vault, he pulled his arm back and stretched it out, breaking

through the sealed door.

Then, Tails flew inside the vault and brought out some scrolls. He showed

them to the professor.

"Ah, thank you," said Professor Pickle. "Those documents are our only hope for

surviving this crisis." He began walking away. "Let's go. There's no time to

lose. I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches!"

Chip caught up to the professor and took out another candy bar. "Want some

chocolate, Professor?"

The old man turned to him and smiled. "My, my! Don't mind if I do!" He took

the chocolate bar and ate it as he and Chip continued to walk.

Sonic, Tails, and Salley turned toward each other blankly, but then hurried to

catch up.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was inside Professor Pickle's lab, drinking tea.

"These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts," said the

professor. "They tell of a legend of a disaster that befell Mobius over thousands

of years ago."

"A disaster?" asked Tails.

"Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time the

planet has been broken apart into pieces."

Sonic, Tails, and Salley gasped and looked at each other surprisingly.

After the professor took a sip of his tea, he put the cup down and continued,

"The cause lies at the very core of Mobius. All of the phenomena we've

witnessed are the direct result of one creature; the hyper-energy organism

spawned at the planet's core: Dark Gaia."

Chip flew over to Sonic and complained about his empty cup.

Feeling annoyed, the werehog pushed Chip aside from him.

"So, how do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the world back together?" asked

Tails.

"Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn," replied Professor Pickle. "We

most likely have Dr. Eggman's pre-mature wake-up call for that. If we act now,

we might be able to restore Mobius by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the lifeless emeralds.

The professor continued once more, "Sonic, you must travel to each of the

temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the

Chaos Emeralds, and in turn, the emeralds will restore Mobius and help it heal

naturally."

Salley sighed. _"Perhaps I'll be able to find Bone in time, too, if I'm lucky."_

**I'll see you all in three days! R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the wait. I got home about two days ago and I've **

**been a bit distracted from typing. But, here's the chapter you've waited for.**

After Chip, Sonic, Salley, and Tails left the professor's lab, they headed for the

golden fox's plane.

Tails looked at one of the manuscripts and used a small translator to decipher

the location. "If I'm not mistaking, the first temple of Gaia is at Mazuri," he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Salley. "Let's hurry up and find it."

With that being said, the four friends found the plane, hopped onto it, and

took off from Spagonia.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours later, the village was being surrounded by robots.

Some of the citizens feared them while others tried to force them to leave.

Suddenly, a huge mobile flew down from above. Inside it was a fat man about

fifty years old dressed in red with glasses, goggles, and a huge brown mustache.

One of the villagers pointed at him angrily and spoke, "Wh-who are you?!"

The man laughed evilly and responded, "Fear not, my good villagers! If you all

behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where

the Temple of Gaia is."

"We're not telling you anything!" said a younger villager, throwing a rock at the

man, making him feel dizzy.

A small black robot popped out from the mobile and laughed him.

One of the adult citizens pulled the child back, defending it.

After that, the man pushed the robot's head down, forming it into a metallic

ball and making it shut up. He then glared at the people. "So, you dare to defy

me, do you?!"

Just then, a blue blur sped by and knocked out all the robots. Also, a

mysterious purple figure used her claws to slice the metal off of them.

The man was shocked. "What?!" He then saw the blue figure up in the air.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog landed safely to the ground. So did Salley and Chip.

"Yo, Eggman," said Sonic. "Thanks for that little sky-diving adventure the other

day!"

While Chip was making some fighting poses, Salley just glared at Dr. Eggman.

"I should have known you'd still be alive, you stubborn little hedgehog!" said

the evil genius.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I see no reason to tell you! In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" Doctor Eggman's mobile flew away

from the village.

Chip was about to go after him and yelled, "Hey! Wait! That's playing dirty!

Come back!"

"Just ignore him," said Sonic. He turned to the people. "Is everyone here

alright?"

Everyone replied as yes and thanked Sonic, Chip, and Salley for saving them in

the nick of time.

"Okay, okay. Enough thanking," said Salley, growing impatient. "We need to

get to the temple of Gaia now, so if you don't mind."

Before the three anthropomorphic creatures left, someone called out, "Wait!" in

order to stop them.

They turned to see an elderly villager walking slowly toward them. "You

cannot proceed to the temple of Gaia unless you have this." He took out a small

tablet with a golden star on it.

Sonic took the tablet and held it in his hands.

"Um…what is it?" asked Chip.

"It is the Gaia Tablet," said the old villager. "It is the key to open the door to

the temples and enter inside. Do not lose it."

Sonic smiled. "Don't worry, we won't." He, Salley, and Chip ran to find the

temple.

**(Sighs with relief) Okay, I'm done for today. Try to R&R, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Sonic, Chip, and Salley ran across a long bridge, they noticed something

up ahead. It was a huge purple and green robot shaped like an insect.

Next to it was the evil doctor in his flying mobile.

"Eggman!" Sonic called out to him as he continued to run.

The mad scientist turned to see the others and felt surprised. "How'd you all

get here so quickly? No matter. Your road ends here!" He and the robot made a

huge U-turn and stopped right in front of the animals.

The three fighters stopped dead on their tracks so they wouldn't crash into

them.

Dr. Eggman smirked. "Behold! My new power!" He pointed at his enemies.

"Egg Beatle, go!" He landed his mobile inside the cockpit of the robot.

Sonic, Chip, and Salley got into their fighting positions and waited for the right

time to charge.

Then, the Egg Beatle began to fly backwards as the others ran to it. It then

dropped some bombs shaped like boxes towards them.

However, the three friends jumped or ran different directions from them so

they wouldn't get hit.

As the robot began to snap its metal claws, Sonic jumped in the air and hit the

cockpit. Then, Salley used her black powers and shot it at the robot as well.

Just then, Dr. Eggman, who became furious, led his robot to the left side of the

bridge. There, he shot three missiles which were aimed behind them.

Salley saw them and gasped. "Watch out! Behind you!"

Sonic and Chip turned to see the missiles charging at them and jumped in the

air, missing them.

The Egg Beatle snapped its claws again and grabbed Salley from her waist.

The girl struggled to break free. "Let me go, you asshole!"

"No can do," said Dr. Eggman. "And I also won't allow you to talk fresh to me."

He chuckled mockingly.

Sonic was shocked. "Salley!"

"Don't worry," said Chip. "We'll get you down!"

"No need," replied Salley. She used her strength and dark magic to break free

from the claws and rip them apart. She landed to the ground safely and caught

up with the others.

"I didn't think you were _that_ strong," said Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah," said Salley.

Suddenly the insect-like robot stopped the others again, which became slightly

damaged. Dr. Eggman bared his teeth at the others. "Now I'm _really_ angry!"

Chip gasped. "Now what?"

Sonic thought of an idea. "Salley!"

The cat-girl turned to him. "What?"

"Do you think you could fly me up and then throw me so I can get a good

target on Eggman?"

Salley shrugged. "I suppose." She grabbed Sonic's arm, flapped her wings

until she reached a high distance. Then, she spun around a few times and let go

of the hedgehog, who curled into a ball.

There, Sonic spin-dashed at the Egg Beatle and hit the cockpit once more,

making it go haywire.

Then, within a couple seconds, the robot exploded, leaving a trail of smoke

behind.

Sonic dusted himself off. "That took care of him."

Salley folded her arms. "Whatever."

Just then, Chip looked down below the bridge and spotted something. "Guys,

look down there."

Sonic and Salley bent over to see something extraordinary. Right next to a

few large trees was a huge, gray, stone building.

"Is that the Temple of Gaia?" asked Sonic.

"Well, we'll never know unless we check it out," replied Salley.

With that, the three friends stood back and leaped from the bridge, landing on

the ground to where the temple was.

Then, Sonic took out the Gaia Tablet and held it near the door, causing it to

open.

After that, he, Chip, and Salley infiltrated inside. They looked around to see

green glowing markings on the walls.

"Whoa! Awesome!" said Chip.

"This place is huge!" added Sonic.

Just then, the others noticed an alter ahead of them surrounded by tiny green

flames.

Chip noticed something at that alter. "Hey, guys. There's something weird

here, right in the middle!" He flew to see that it was a golden pedestal. He then

bent down and saw a small hole at the very center. "Hey, what's this hole?" He

stretched his hand forward to touch it.

"Wait!" said Sonic. "There could be some kind of--"

Suddenly, the temple started shaking, giving Chip a bit of a fright.

He and the others backed up in defense in case there were any traps.

However, the pedestal just glowed and it rose up a few inches, exposing the

tiny hole.

The three friends were relieved about that.

"And you thought it was gonna be a booby trap," Salley joked.

Sonic glanced at her. "Don't push it, woman." He then looked back at the

pedestal curiously. He slowly walked up to it and examined the hole. He then

took out a Chaos Emerald and gently put it inside.

Just then, the emerald began to glow bright green and levitated in the air.

The others watched in amazement as it restored itself.

"Wahoo!" exclaimed Chip. "The emerald's come back to life!"

"So this is the Temple of Gaia," said Sonic. "That's why Eggman was so keen

on taking the place over."

"Incredible!" said Salley.

Suddenly, the temple shook again, but only because Mazuri was being put

back into place.

* * *

A few minutes after the earthquake, the others were about to head out of the

temple.

Just then, someone called out, "Sonic, good news!"

Everyone stopped and saw Tails flying toward them.

"One of the broken pieces of Mobius moved back into place!" he said.

Sonic smiled. "All right!" He then gave Chip a high-five.

Tails then took out his digital map. "Take a look!"

Sonic, Chip, and Salley saw the continent move back to its spot on the planet.

"Sweet!" said the hedgehog.

After Tails shut off his digital map, he went on, "At this rate, you guys will

have the whole world back together in no time!"

Sonic thought aloud, "A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle? Sounds like a great

excuse to see the world!"

"Well, now that that's done, maybe we should see Professor Pickle to find our

next location," said Salley.

"Oh, right," said Sonic. "Let's go."

The four friends ran from the temple to find the professor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I love this chapter 'cause it has one of my favorite scenes from the game.**

It was still night time when Sonic, Salley, and Chip came back to Spagonia.

They were just on their way to find Professor Pickle's lab.

However, they were stopped when someone screamed, "Found you, Sonic!"

and started hugging the dark blue werehog. It was a pink female hedgehog

wearing a red dress, white gloves with golden rings on the wrists, red boots with

a white stripe on them, and a red headband.

"Aw, Sonic!" she said as she embraced the male hedgehog. "I've been looking

for you forever!"

Sonic struggled to break free, but couldn't. "H-hey, let me go!"

As the pink hedgehog continued to hug Sonic, Chip and Salley gave them a

blank and confused stare.

The female hedgehog giggled. "You're crazy if you think you can get away

from Amy Rose and…um…" She suddenly looked up and gazed into the

werehog's eyes.

This surprised her and made her let go of him. "Who are you?" She suddenly

pushed him away and felt embarrassed. "Oh my gosh, I'm **so **sorry! I just

completely mistook you for someone else!" She turned away from the three

friends and thought aloud, "That's so strange. I could have sworn you were

him." She turned back to Sonic. "Anyway, I'm _really_ sorry. See ya later!" She

waved good-bye as she ran away.

Before Sonic was about to say anything, she was already gone.

"Well, that was weird," said Chip, facing Sonic. "How come that girl didn't

know you were you, Sonic? I mean, sure you're a werehog and all, but still…"

Sonic suddenly sighed in disappointment. He then began to slowly walk

away.

Chip and Salley followed him.

"Oh, uh…I mean…" the little dog stammered. "D-d-don't worry! Hey! You

only _look_ really scary, Sonic! Inside, you're the same as ever! I guarantee it!

Okay?"

Sonic just let out another sigh.

"Sonic!" Chip complained. "Cheer up!" He then took out a candy bar.

"Uh…chocolate! Want some chocolate?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Sonic mumbled.

Chip stopped, looking at Sonic in pity.

Salley stopped as well. "Um, no offense, Chip, but unfortunately, you're little

'chocolate giving' isn't gonna help Werehog out at this rate." She then called out

to Sonic, "Who was that girl, anyway?"

Sonic stopped when he heard that question. He slowly turned his head. "Oh,

her? That was Amy Rose. She's a…friend of mine."

Salley crossed her arms and made a sly grin. "Really? It seems to me that she

really likes you."

"Yeah…so what?"

"Do you like her back?"

Sonic was surprised. "No! At least…not in _that_ kind of way."

"You really don't like her at all?"

"No. We're just friends. Nothing more."

Salley then thought of a cunning idea. "So…I guess you wouldn't even care

if…I don't know…sucked up her blood?"

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "What?!"

Chip whispered, "Salley, what are you doing?! You're gonna make him mad!"

Salley shushed him and called back out, "Oh, yeah! That sounds really

appetizing to me." She licked her lips. "Mm-mmm…wouldn't that be something

nice to have?"

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Stop saying that!"

"Aw, c'mon! I think she might be delicious!"

"I said shut up!"

"Hmm…what else would be good besides her blood? Maybe one of her

internal organs?" Salley laughed mockingly.

Sonic suddenly felt raged and roared, "NO!!" He suddenly grabbed Salley with

his flexible arms and pinned her against the wall. He panted heavily. "I'm not

letting anyone try to hurt her like that, not even you! And werehog or not, I

know I'll get this damn world fixed soon!"

Salley smiled. "That's the kind of talk I liked to hear from you! Now, get off

of me. You're crushing my tail."

Sonic released Salley from the wall and apologized.

"Let's get going," the cat-girl said. "The professor's lab should be close by."

With that, Sonic, Chip, and Salley went back on running and spotted the professor's lab nearby.

* * *

"Welcome back, friends!" the old man declared once the others returned. "Tails filled me in with a

good report of your journey so far."

"Thanks," said Sonic. "Now, we just want to know where our next location is."

The professor took out a Gaia Manuscript. "Hmm…perhaps you should look

around the city and see what you find. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks, professor!" said Chip.

**Harsh, I know. But, at least it was convincing to Sonic. **

****

Also, I might go just a little bit out of order with the locations of the temples.

**R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I changed the scene of when Sonic and Chip noticed the possessed humans **

**dancing like crazy to make it look better.**

Several minutes after Chip, Salley, and Sonic left the lab, they suddenly began

to hear noises.

"Did you guys here that?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," agreed Chip. "It sounds like music."

Salley sniffed the air. "I can also smell blood nearby."

With that, the three friends quietly walked around the block and noticed a

small building with flashing lights. They peaked out from a small window to see

a bunch of humans dancing around and drinking like maniacs.

"What the heck is that?" asked Chip.

"It looks like some kind of bar party," said Sonic.

"Things are getting just even more ridiculous now," said Salley.

Just then, Sonic spotted something. "Guys, look!" He pointed to a small

object inside a glass container.

"Hey, that's a tablet fragment!" said Chip.

"Yeah, but it's being guarded inside that container. We need to find some

way to distract them and grab the fragment."

"But, how?"

Just then, the two male creatures caught their eyes on one of the humans

singing on stage. This gave them a keen idea, so they turned to Salley and

grinned slyly.

The cat-girl noticed them staring at her. "What? Why are you looking at me

like that?"

* * *

After a few minutes passed by, Sonic called out, "Salley, c'mon! We can't wait

for you all night! Hurry up!"

"No way," Salley called back from behind a tree.

"C'mon, don't be a baby. Let's see that new dress of yours."

The purple cat-girl sighed and stepped out from the tree, wearing a black

sleeveless dress with the skirt up to her thighs along with her black gloves and

shoes, some black eye shadow, and salmon pink lipstick. She didn't like it at

all.

Chip whistled in amazement. "Wow, Salley! You're looking hotter than ever!"

Salley groaned and said sarcastically, "Thanks, Chip. I really appreciate that!"

Sonic shrugged. "Would you stop complaining already?"

"Werehog, I can't go in that bar looking like this! This dress makes me looks

like a hooker!"

"Quit worrying! You look fine. We already went through this, the plan's

simple. All you need to do is smile, look pretty, and sing your heart out while we

get that tablet fragment."

Salley shrugged. "Alright. But if I screw this up, it's your fault." She ran to

the back of the building, found the door, and proceeded backstage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Chip walked inside from the front door, making sure

that they wouldn't get noticed by the huge crowd.

Just then, they spotted Salley peeking out from behind the curtain, noticing

them.

Chip was about to yell out, "Hello," but Sonic covered his mouth to shut him

up.

The werehog then mouthed out, "Get going!"

Salley understood what that meant and stepped forward on stage.

The audience members caught her attention and started cheering for her.

The girl took a deep breath. _"Here I go."_ With that, she waited for the music

to start and began singing with a fluent voice:

"_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know_

_And you always think, always speak cryptically_

_I should know that you're no good for me_

'_Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down."_

* * *

While Salley was waiting for the next verse, Sonic and Chip were sneaking

their way through the crowd to reach for the fragment.

Chip started dancing to the song, but then noticed Sonic glaring at him and

giggled nervously.

* * *

"_We used to be just like twins so in sync_

_The same energy now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

'_Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down."_

* * *

As the song was getting into the bridge, the two mortals were almost to the

container.

* * *

"_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes…"_

* * *

Sonic had just made it to the guarded tablet and used his claw to scratch the

glass open.

* * *

"_Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're and you're out_

_You're up and you're down."_

* * *

Sonic finally made a hole through the glass and grabbed the fragment.

"Yes!" Chip whispered.

"Salley, let's go!" Sonic mouthed out to the cat-girl.

Salley nodded and shouted in the microphone, "Thanks! You've been a good

audience. Good night!" She then headed out for the back door while Sonic and

Chip escaped through the front.

The two boys met Salley at the left side of the building.

"Whew," said the cat. "That went real well."

"You did great, Salley," said Sonic.

"Yeah!" said Chip. He then started to sing the song himself.

Salley sighed. "Let's just get myself out of this dress and go."

"Okay, okay," said Sonic.

The three friends began to flee from the bar.

However, Sonic looked back and caught something.

The professor's assistant began twirling a certain pink hedgehog around,

making her feel dizzy.

Sonic was shocked. _"Amy!"_

"Werehog, c'mon!" shouted Salley. "We need to get out of here!"

Sonic turned to the others, back at the bar, and then back at them, not

knowing what to do. "Um…why don't you change your clothes first? I'll be right

back." The werehog rushed inside the building to search for Amy.

"Werehog! Are you crazy?!" Salley just sighed and started changing behind

the same tree as she did before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was pushing his way through the crowd until he spotted

Amy lying on the ground, feeling light-headed. He ran over to her and picked

her up in his arms. Then, he stretched his hand on one of the pipes on the

ceiling and swung his way over to the door.

After he made it out, he took a few quick breaths, feeling slightly exhausted.

Salley stepped out from the tree with her normal clothes on. "So, you ran

back for the girl? Why am I not surprised?" She quickly put her black jacket on.

"Now can we get out of here?"

"Hang on for just one more second," Sonic replied. He walked over to one of

the walls of another building and put Amy down gently. He sighed, gently

stroked her cheek, and softly pressed his lips on her forehead.

Suddenly, she began to stir and open her eyes.

Then, Sonic and Salley ran for it around the corner.

Chip quickly turned his head to Amy, who stood up with a blank expression.

He then flew away to catch up to the others.

"Just now, was that…Sonic?" Amy wondered aloud.

Just then, the pink hedgehog heard a voice call out, "Ah, that should calm

things down a bit around here. Chalk another one up for Sonic."

Amy turned to see that it was Professor Pickle. She was surprised. "You

know Sonic?"

The old man walked up to her and responded, "Of course. He and his friends

were here just a moment ago."

"Tell me…what happened to him?" Amy grabbed the professor's hand.

"Please, tell me everything you know!" She and Professor Pickle began running

from the dark city.

"I'll happily explain everything over a plate of cucumber sandwiches!"

**Sorry about the wait. I had a bit of writer's block. Plus, I had my first music **

**camp and my boyfriend came over yesterday. Please, R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I know I've said this to you all many times, but I'm truly sorry about my long **

**update. I've been very busy with a few things and plus, I didn't have the **

**urge to write anything last week.**

**If this happens again, try to be a little patient. Okay, let's get to the story.**

Meanwhile, the three fighters were heading back to see Professor Pickle

again. While they were walking, they were having another chat.

Salley took a deep breath. "Thank God, I didn't embarrass myself at the bar

in that slutty dress!"

"I thought you looked pretty," said Chip.

"Thanks." She turned her attention to Sonic. "Well, I hope you're happy we

got that fragment, Werehog."

Sonic didn't respond. He just had his head to the floor as he walked.

Salley looked at him confusingly. "Um, Werehog? I'm talking to you."

Sonic sighed. "I wished she didn't see me like this."

Once Salley heard that, she shrugged. "Aw, c'mon. You're still worried about

the girl? Do we have to go through this again?"

"No."

"Werehog, seriously. She's fine! Forget about what happened earlier!"

Sonic just sighed again.

Chip then spotted the lab close by. "We're here!"

"That's good to hear," said Salley.

The three friends approached the door, opened it, and headed inside the

building. There, they saw Professor Pickle and a pink female hedgehog sitting at

a table and drinking tea.

"Ah, Sonic and friends," said the old man. "I had a feeling you were coming

back for a little visit."

When the werehog caught his eyes on the hedgehog girl, he was surprised.

"Amy?"

"Sonic!" The girl got up from the table and gave the werehog a gentle

squeeze.

Sonic couldn't help but hug her back.

After they let go, Amy said, "Oh my God, look at you! You really _have_

changed."

"You found out, huh?"

"Professor Pickle told me everything. I'm just glad you're okay. And sorry I

didn't recognize you earlier."

Sonic smiled. "It's no big deal."

"So…what are you exactly? A hedge-wolf?"

"He's actually a werehog," Salley interrupted.

Amy looked at her in a skeptical way. "Who's she?"

Sonic turned to the cat. "Oh, that's Salley the Wolf, a new friend of mine."

"I said we weren't friends, Werehog!" Salley scolded.

Amy examined Salley for a few seconds. "You don't look like a wolf."

"My father was a wolf. My mom was a cat."

"Oh. That explains it."

"Yeah, and she's also a vampire!" exclaimed Chip.

Amy was shocked. "A vampire?!"

Sonic became nervous and said, "Don't worry! She won't bite you." He glared

at Salley. "Am I right?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," answered the cat-girl.

Sonic and Amy sighed simultaneously.

Chip then said, "Anyway, we found a tablet fragment a few minutes ago."

Professor Pickle's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? That's wonderful!"

"We also noticed your assistant and some other people dancing like idiots at

a bar," Sonic added.

The professor was surprised. "What? Oh my…it's just as I feared."

"What?" asked Salley.

"According to the Gaia Manuscripts, the spawn of Dark Gaia have the power

to penetrate a mortal's soul and possess its body. It only works though if one's

heart is filled with negativity and darkness."

"Wow," said Chip. "That sounds scary."

"Indeed." The professor cleared his throat. "By the way, my analysis of

available data has uncovered the location of another temple. The data indicates

that it is at Chu-nan. Try to ask some people there about what you need to

know."

"And I'll be here to help the professor with his researches," said Amy. "Stop by anytime, Sonic!"

"Thanks," said Sonic.

While the three fighters were walking away, Salley eyed on Amy and made a

huge grin, showing her snow white fangs.

This made the pink hedgehog shake inside. _"I don't think I can trust that girl. _

_What if she hurts Sonic? Or worse…?"_

**I'm going to be busy this and next week 'cause I have my second music **

**camp to attend in the morning. I'll try to see if I can update faster. R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**HALLELUJAH!! MY DOWNSTAIRS COMPUTER IS FIXED AND RUNNING AGAIN!! I'm so happy! **

**Now I can get more time on writing my stories.**

**Oh, and guess what? I went to see Nickelback in Saratoga Springs with my mom on **

**Wednesday. I had so much fun there, despite the fact it made my ears and throat sore.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

It was evening by the time Sonic, Salley, and Chip reached Chu-nan.

However, it wasn't a quiet one. People were all around the village, feeling

panicked.

This confused Sonic. "What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure," said Salley. "Let's ask someone."

The three friends searched through the village and tried to ask a few people

about the phenomena. But, the villagers were so scared that they dare not spoke a

word and fled.

Just then, they spotted an old woman sitting on a patio and snoozing.

As they walked up to her, Sonic said, "Excuse us, miss?"

There was no response.

"Hey, miss!"

Suddenly, the woman woke up, feeling startled. But, when she saw the others,

she felt relieved."Oh, dear heavens! Please, don't startle me like that. It's

too much for an old woman like me to bear."

"Sorry," said Chip, "but we just want to know what all the fuss is about."

"Oh…well, you see, our village elder is suddenly missing. And without him,

our village isn't safe."

"Aw, that's dreadful."

"Indeed, it is, sonny."

"Well…is there any way we could help?" asked Sonic.

When the old woman heard that, she felt surprised. "You poor fellows seem to

have the talent of finding trouble. Well, why don't you ask a young man named

Shullon for details on how to find the elder? He's at the Waterway across the

street from here."

"Thank you, miss," said Sonic.

The woman smiled. "You may call me Lin."

"Thanks, Lin."

As Sonic, Salley, and Chip walked away, Lin sighed. "Such nice youngsters."

* * *

A few minutes later, the three friends had reached the Waterway and spotted a

tall man with mocha skin and black hair. He was staring down at the crystal clear

river bank, lost in thought.

Salley then tapped his shoulder and said, "Um, excuse me?"

The man snapped out of it and turned to see the others and said, "Yes? Can I

help you?"

"Are you Shullon?"

"Why, yes, I am. How come you wish to know?"

"Well, an old woman named Lin told us that you have some details on the

disappearance of the village elder. Am I correct?"

"Oh, yes! Everyone in the village is so worried about him. We've checked

everywhere for him we can think of, but we had no luck. But, there is one place I

think you can find him. Just straight ahead is an old path in the forest which leads

to the Temple of Gaia. None of us want to go near it 'cause we're scared of the

creature that guards it."

"What creature?"

"I don't know! The elder just told a story about it. No one's ever seen

it. But, anyway, try to see if you can find him there and bring him back. Oh, and

by the way, if you do see him, give him this." Shullon handed over a tablet

fragment to the others. "I'm not sure what it is, but the elder asked me to hold

onto it for him. I'm pretty sure he'll want it back."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks for your help. We'll be sure to bring him back

soon."

With that, the three friends headed off into the forest to look for the village

elder.

**Been a bit distracted lately by my Wii game, "Sonic and the Black Knight", but I'm **

**trying my best to get back on track now that my old computer's working again. I'll **

**be sure to update again soon. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I have another reason to be happy besides my old computer being fixed. My sixteenth **

**birthday's a month away. Wow.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I might rush it, but just try to deal with it.**

About a few minutes later, the three friends had reached a huge, but old and

abandoned building that was above water. They searched everywhere for the elder, but

couldn't find him in sight.

Then, they spotted a small path of floating rocks that lead to a long bridge

covered with a wooden roof. Each of the friends carefully crossed over the path and

ran across the bridge.

However, they stopped because a huge piece of the bridge was broken, creating

an enormous gap.

But, not even that could stop the heroes.

Sonic used his super flexible arm to grab onto the ledge of the roof and swung

over to the other side.

Salley and Chip just flew there using their wings.

After that, they reached the very end of the bridge and walked into the forest.

Just then, Salley caught a scent. "The Dark Gaia spawns are close by."

"Then we'll be ready for them," said Sonic.

Once the three friends came forth some stone steps, the dark aliens came out

from the ground. Instead of blue, they were now red. Also, there were two wizard-

like creatures carrying wands.

Sonic used his arms to knock the small red monsters out while Salley used her

dark magic against the wizards' and killed them.

* * *

A little while later, Sonic, Chip, and Salley came across a shorter bridge that

lead to a mountain with a waterfall ledge. They shimmied across the mountain so they

wouldn't get wet by the waterfall. They also climbed up until they got to the very

top.

After that, they walked over a log bridge and spotted a small tunnel up ahead.

However, it was barricaded by a huge fire.

This made Chip panic. "AAGH!! THE TUNNEL'S ON FIRE!! OH, DEAR GOD!! WHAT

DO WE DO?!?!"

Salley shrugged. "Chip, we can just get rid of it with that barrel of water

over there." She pointed to a brown barrel with a water symbol on it.

Chip scratched his head. "Oh…" He giggled nervously. "I knew that."

**(A/N: LOL!! Okay, I had to do that. I couldn't help myself, but that was **

**hilarious!)**

"I got this," said Sonic, picking up the barrel. He walked over to the fire

and threw the watered barrel into it, extinguishing it.

Sonic dusted his hands off and smiled. "That was easy." He turned to the

others. "Let's get going."

With that, Sonic, Chip, and Salley infiltrated inside the tunnel.

However, they were suddenly stopped by more aliens.

As usual, the three friends fought and destroyed them.

But, something unusual happened. After the other monsters vanished, a really

huge one with a wooden drumstick came up from the ground and roared at the three

heroes.

Chip was shocked. "Wow…that guy's huge!"

"No kidding," agreed Sonic. He cracked his knuckles. "But, he could be

good enough of a challenge." He swung his arms around and tried to punch the

monster's stomach. But, it didn't work so well.

Just then, the giant took its drumstick and clonked Sonic a few times to the

ground.

The hedgehog rubbed his head in pain and groaned. "Damn, that dude's

strong."

Salley just buzzed her lips. "That's nothing. I can take him on." She

flew up in the air and flung back down with a strong kick. However, it only made

little damage on its head. Then, she tried using her black aura and shot them at it.

But, it only gave the monster a headache.

Feeling angry, the monster spun in a huge circle and swung its weapon at

Salley, knocking her to the ground as well.

She sat up and glanced at Sonic. "Okay, maybe it's a little tougher than I

thought it was."

"Did it really take you that long to realize that?" asked Sonic, standing up

slowly.

"Uh…guys?" said Chip, nervously.

Sonic and Salley faced him. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I think now would be the best time to get out of here!"

"Why?"

He pointed to the monsters that were suddenly spawning from the ground.

"LET'S RUN!!" Sonic screamed.

Salley and Chip followed him out of the tunnel and to another path in the

forest.

The monsters were behind them, but the heroes were much faster than them.

Suddenly, the three friends stopped, for they came upon a huge cliff. A huge

river was down below the other side.

Salley was stunned. "Oh, shit."

The others turned back and saw the aliens coming closer to them.

The cat-girl turned to Sonic. "Got any bright ideas, Werehog?"

"Only one," the hedgehog replied. "We're gonna have to jump."

Salley's eyes widened. "Jump?! Are you crazy?!"

"Salley, there's no other way! You're gonna have to trust me!"

Salley hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"They're gaining on us!" screamed Chip.

"Salley, c'mon!" Sonic yelled.

The cat-pire shrugged. "Okay."

The three heroes stood back one step and then sprung over the cliff, falling

right into the water.

The aliens looked down and saw that the heroes were gone. Afterward, they went

the opposite direction.

**Okay, I know it's probably not the best chapter that I've made, but I didn't get **

**enough time to think it over except for the ending.**

**I can assure you, the next one'll be way better than this. Trust me. R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**The good news: I have one more summer camp to go to for one more week and then I'm **

**free for the rest of the summer.**

**The bad news: Due to my recent procrastination, I probably won't be able to finish **

**this story for a couple more weeks or so.**

**Well, enjoy the next chapter. It's another one of my favorites. You'll see why.**

A couple seconds later, a particular spot on the river began to bubble.

That's because Sonic was popping his head from the water, gasping for air. He

coughed a few times until he finally caught his breath.

He looked around him, searching for his friends. "Chip? Salley? Where are

you?"

Just then, he heard someone call out, "Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see Chip struggling to drag an unconscious Salley along the

water.

"A little help here?" he said, trying to pull the cat-girl's collar.

The werehog quickly swam over to the others and said, "Hang on. I'm

coming."

Once he made it, he carried Salley in his arms and he and Chip headed for the

shore.

Afterwards, he placed the cat on the ground, got to his knees, and panted. He

turned his head to Chip, who was lying down, feeling exhausted.

"Okay, let's never do that again," said the werehog.

"Agreed," replied Chip.

Sonic then turned to the unconscious cat-girl and gently held her in his arms.

"Is Salley okay?"

Chip sat up and flew over to the girl. He put his ear on her chest. "Well…I

can't hear her heartbeat." He then put two of his fingers on her wrist. "But I

got a pulse."

"Salley, wake up," Sonic whispered as he gently shook the cat-girl awake.

When it didn't work, he tried harder the second time. That didn't work either. He

shrugged. "C'mon, girl. Breathe!" He tried to slap her awake.

However, Chip stopped him and said, "Hey, hey, stop! Don't do that!"

Sonic faced him. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? Do I look like some

cardiologist?"

Chip thought hard, until he finally came up with an idea. "Ooh, wait! I

know, why don't you try CPR?"

Sonic became shocked. "I'm not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's gross!"

Chip shrugged. "Would you rather have her dead?!"

Sonic hesitated, but then figured that Chip had a point, even though he didn't

want to do it. "Oh…alright, but don't look!"

Chip covered his hands with his eyes. "Okay, I'm not looking." He opened

his fingers and peeked through one eye.

Sonic looked down at Salley and then shuddered. _"I'm gonna feel sick in the _

_morning."_ He gulped and lifted Salley's head with his hand. Then, he took a deep

breath, leaned in close to her, and touched his lips with hers.

Just as he blew in his first breath into her mouth, Salley's eyes were wide

open with shocked.

Sonic then opened his to see her awake.

Suddenly, the two creatures let go of each other and screamed. They both spat

to the ground and gagged with disgust.

A sweat drop fell from Chip's head as he saw them and thought, _"Well, at _

_least she woke up."_

* * *

A few minutes later, Salley began scraping off her tongue with the dark aura in

her finger tips.

Sonic, who was a couple feet away from her, said, "Salley, for the last

time, I wasn't trying to kiss you! It was CPR!"

Salley turned to him. "Well, I don't care what you call it!" she said with

her tongue stuck out. She spat on the ground and said normally, "It was still

'disgusting'! Does that word ring a bell?!"

Sonic shrugged. "Look, just be happy that I saved your life before you could've

ended up in hell!"

Salley hesitated, but then said in a soft tone, "Well…that was

pretty…generous of you."

Sonic smiled when he heard those words. "Thanks."

Just then, Salley's expression and tone changed. "But, if you're expecting

to thank you, then you're out of luck 'cause I'm not gonna!"

Sonic became slightly shocked when he heard that, but just sighed. "And yet,

she makes another rude come back." He then began shaking the water off of his body.

However, once he did, his hairy fur puffed up.

Salley and Chip turned to him and laughed hysterically.

"Okay, now that's funny!" said the cat-girl.

Sonic growled. "Yeah, laugh it up! Uh-huh."

The two animals stopped laughing and sighed.

Just then, Chip spotted something. "Hey, guys! Look!" He pointed to a

small path in the forest surrounded by fireflies.

"Could that be a path to the temple?" asked Salley.

"Let's see to find out," said Sonic.

With that, the three friends settled off to the glowing path.

**LOL!! That was funny, wasn't it? I thought it was. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After a few minutes, the path had lead the three heroes to a small ledge where

the Temple of Gaia was located. In front of it were four pillars and a huge circle

that contained a ring of water and lily pads. At the very center of it was a tiled

circle where an old man was lying unconscious with an object beside him.

Sonic, Chip, and Salley leapt from the cliff and landed safely on the garden.

Just as they were running over to the old man, a huge creature suddenly

swooped down upon them. They looked up to see that it was a giant purple bird

surrounded by red, pink, and orange flames. It flew over the Gaia Gate and then

landed on one of the pillars. It squawked loudly at the others.

"Oh boy," said Salley. "This could get ugly."

"We have to stop it," said Sonic. "It's the only way to get to the

temple."

"But it's on fire, Werehog! How are we gonna stop that thing if we don't

have any water?"

Chip suddenly spotted something. "Hey, I think there's something on the

pillars that can help us."

"Well, let's hurry!" said Sonic.

The three friends then ran over to one of the pillars.

However, as they were getting there, the fiery phoenix swung sharp blades from

its wings at them.

Luckily, they managed to climb on the pillar before they got hit. At the very

center was a barrel of water.

"Hey, it's that water barrel we saw from earlier!" said Chip.

"Perfect," said Sonic. He picked up the barrel and noticed the phoenix

coming toward the others. At the right time, he threw the barrel at the monstrous

bird and its fiery barrier had ceased.

There, the violet bird slowly landed down to ground, feeling exhausted.

Then, Sonic jumped down from the pillar and began punching its legs.

Salley helped along by shooting her black aura at its head.

Just then, the phoenix regained its strength and caught on fire again. It

suddenly slammed its feet to the ground, creating a huge shockwave of fire.

The attack knocked Sonic and Salley away from the creature.

Chip flew to them and began to feel worried. "Are you guys okay?"

Salley lifted her head up from the ground and caught a glimpse of the phoenix.

"So, that bird recharges its fiery shield, even after he gets washed out."

"Then we'd better make sure we beat it faster before that happens," said

Sonic.

Chip suddenly saw more of the wing blades heading toward him and the others.

"Incoming!"

Salley and Sonic managed to stand up and flee with Chip before they got hit.

Hiding behind one of the pillars, Sonic whispered, "We're gonna have to

split up for this one. That monster looks stronger than ever now."

"You mean you and Chip stay on this pillar while I head over to the other

one?" asked Salley.

Sonic nodded. "That way, we'll both be able to throw the barrels at it and

beat the heck out of it before it tries to recover."

Salley thought about it for a second and then said, "You know, I hate to

admit it, but that sounds good to me."

"Good. Now, hurry before he tries to strike us again!"

Salley nodded and quickly flew over to another pillar.

There, she picked up a water barrel and threw it at the fiery bird from a

distance. However, the barrier didn't diminish.

With that, Sonic threw his barrel at the phoenix and it extinguished the

flaming shield.

Once it landed to the ground, the others were able to attack it again.

Suddenly, Sonic climbed on top of the creature's head, grabbed it with his

flexible arms, and flipped it over, making it fall unconscious. Then, Sonic was able

to land on his feet safely.

Chip flew over to him happily. "Yay! We did it!"

Sonic smiled and gave Chip a high five.

Salley, on the other hand, was stunned. "Oh…my…God! I can't believe you

flipped that huge bird over!"

"Well, what can I say?" said the werehog. "I guess I'm growing stronger

by the minute."

Salley frowned. "Don't get used to it, Werehog. We all know that it won't

last long."

Just then, the others began to hear something groaning. They turned to see

that the old man was regaining his consciousness. They walked over to him.

"Oh heavens," said the man, "I guess I fell unconscious."

"Are you alright?" asked Chip.

The man turned to see the others. "Oh, hello there. I don't believe we've

met. I am Zonahen, the elder of the village of Chu-nan."

"Actually, we came all this way to find you," said Salley. "A lot of the

villagers were worried."

"Oh my, forgive me. I was roaming around the ancient temple, but I must've

been attacked by the guardian beast."

"Well, don't worry," said Sonic. "We already took care of it."

"Well then, thank you for so much for coming to my rescue."

"Before we head back to the village, do you think you could do us a favor and

tell us where we can find something similar to this?" asked Salley.

Sonic took out the tablet fragment from his pocket and showed it to Zonahen.

The old man was surprised. "My stars! You found the fragment to the Gaia

Tablet! Fortunately, I have one as well." He took out the other fragment. "Here,

let me see yours."

Sonic gave Zonahen the first fragment and the old man put the two pieces

together.

After a couple seconds, the Gaia Tablet was completely built.

"Here you go," said Zonahen. "The key to opening the Gaia Gates."

Sonic took the tablet and said, "Thanks. We'll be back in a few."

The three friends began to head over to the Gaia Gate.

* * *

After a couple short minutes, the three heroes ran inside the Temple of Gaia.

Then, Chip flew over to the pedestal and the gem on his collar shined, making

it rise a couple inches.

Sonic took out a Chaos Emerald and put it on the pedestal using his very

stretchy arm.

After that, the emerald began to glow bright red and floated in the air. In

about a few seconds, it was fully recovered.

* * *

After the continent was put back into place, Sonic, Salley, and Chip exited

the temple.

While Salley and Chip flew back over to the pillars, Sonic grabbed a tree and

swung from it. However, he suddenly bumped into Chip from behind, so he flicked him

out of the way.

Suddenly, the werehog couldn't believe his eyes. The phoenix was awake, but

it was different. Its feathers were now yellow, green, and purple and it seemed

calm.

Zonahen, who was beside the pillar where the bird was sitting, said, "The

moment the temple lit up, the beast woke up. It appears it's come back to its

senses."

Sonic now understood what was going on. "I see," he said as he walked up to

the bird. "I'll bet your job is to guard the Gaia Temple. You must've gone

berserk when the Chaos Emeralds lost their power."

As the phoenix squawked, Chip flew over to it and smiled. "Well, I'm glad

you're back!" He took out a candy bar. "Want some chocolate?"

The bird gently used its beak to hold the chocolate bar. Then, it began

flapping its wings and flew away from the pillar and to the very top of the temple.

"So long!" said Chip and Sonic simultaneously.

"Well, what do you know?" said Salley. "The beast had just been tamed."

Just then, Zonahen looked up at the sky to see the sun rising. "Dawn is

almost here. We must head back to the village immediately."

"But it's gonna take us forever to get back since we lost our path," said

Sonic.

Salley grinned. "Not to worry. I can teleport us there. Chaos Control!"

The diamond on her chest began to glow and after a second or two, the four beings vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I really don't have much to say at this point, but I'm hoping I can get this story **

**done as quick as I can before school starts. I doubt that'll happen, though.**

Just as the sun rose over the horizon, Sonic, Salley, Chip, and Zonahen were

warped to the village.

The citizens were so shocked yet happy to see the elder safe from harm. They

even thanked the anthropomorphic beings for rescuing him.

Afterwards, the village elder spotted his grandchild near a restaurant, ran up

to him and hugged him. He turned to the others and said, "This is my grandson,

Chun. He loves to visit the finest restaurant here in Chu-nan."

"It's true," said Chun. "I'm very grateful of you guys for saving my

grandfather."

"It was no big deal," said Sonic, who was now in his normal form.

"In honor for restoring our continent and for bringing me back to my village,

we shall propose a glorious feast in honor of your bravery," said Zonahen.

When Chip heard that, his ears perked up. "Did you just say 'feast'?"

"Of course."

Chip began to drool with hunger.

"I guess a nice Chu-nese breakfast wouldn't be bad," said Sonic.

"I don't really care at this point," said Salley. "Just as long as we

make it quick."

"Excellent!" said Zonahen. "I'll have the chef arrange your meal ASAP!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Sonic and Chip were munching up their food at a fast

pace.

Salley, however, just watched them with a look of annoyance.

While Sonic was eating his noodles, he spotted the cat-girl doing nothing.

"You're not gonna eat anything?" he asked with his mouth full. He then swallowed

his food down.

"No," said Salley. "I'm health conscious."

"Are you sure?"

Salley nodded.

"Suit yourself." He then continued to eat.

* * *

After a little while, Sonic and Chip were full.

"Oh, man," said Chip, burping. "That was good."

"I might never eat again," said Sonic.

Salley shrugged, but then spotted one fresh dumpling on a plate. "Um,

guys," she said, "I think you missed one."

The two boys spotted the last dumpling and both said, "I call dibs on it!"

They faced each other and said, "Hey!"

"I called it first!" said Chip.

"No, I did!" said Sonic.

Chip then got out a pair of chopsticks. "You wanna bet?"

Sonic smirked, nodded, and got out chopsticks as well. "May the best man

win." He then turned to Salley. "You'll be our referee."

"No," said Salley. "I'm not gonna—"

"BE OUR REFEREE!!" Sonic and Chip yelled.

Salley groaned. "Alright already! Geez!" She then mumbled, "You've got

to be kidding me."

After the boys got themselves ready, Salley gave out the signal and Sonic

grabbed a hold of the dumpling first.

However, Chip struggled to get it out of Sonic's grip. Then, to create a

distraction, the little dog yelled out, "Hey, look over there!"

Sonic turned his head behind him, but still held onto the dumpling.

Chip tried a few more times to make him let go of it, but it didn't work.

After the hedgehog pretended to look for the imaginary object, he pulled the

dumpling off of the plate along while Chip still had his grip on it.

The two boys kept tugging on the piece of food, until Chip's chopsticks broke

in two, making Sonic drop his and letting the dumpling fly in the air.

Sonic and Chip then raced after it, but the little Chihuahua was faster

because he leaped on the hedgehog's head and flew in the air. With drool hanging

from his mouth, Chip grabbed the dumpling with his tongue and ate it in a single

bite.

Suddenly, without realizing it, he fell inside a jar. He then found himself

stuck inside, so he struggled to get out. However, nothing worked.

Sonic laughed hysterically as he watched him.

Salley then walked slowly toward the boys and said, "Well, it's official.

Chip won."

"Yeah, but he's stuck in a jar!" said Sonic, continuing to laugh.

"I heard that!" said Chip from the inside of the jar. "Could someone just

get me out? Please?"

Salley shrugged, but then pointed her finger at the jar and zapped it,

breaking it.

Since Chip was hanging upside-down in the jar, he flipped over and landed on

his back. He panted with exhaustion. "Thanks."

"Whatever," Salley mumbled.

Just then, the three friends heard someone call out, "Hey, guys!" They all

looked up to see that it was Tails, flying in the air.

"Tails!" said Sonic. "What's up, buddy?"

"While I was at Spagonia, I happened to pick up this." Tails presented

a piece of the Gaia Tablet.

Sonic was surprised. "Hey, that's the other half of the tablet we found yesterday."

"Yep. When I showed it to the professor, he suggested that I'd come and find you so

he could tell you where the next temples are."

"Then, let's head over there right now!"

Sonic, Chip, Tails, and Salley left the restaurant and headed for the plane.

**The website had a glitch yesterday, so I had to wait 'till today to post this chapter.**

**But then, it wouldn't let me upload it, so I had to wait a couple more hours to do so.**

**Fortunately, I took care of it now.**

**And yes, I'm also gonna use the secret cutscenes that were shown in the 360 version**

**of Sonic Unleashed. Please, R&R.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Just to let you all know, next week, I'm gonna be attending four birthday parties:**

**Three parties for me (party with my guy friends, slumber party, and family party), and **

**a party for a friend of mine.**

**So yeah, those are the days that I might not be available. That is all for now.**

Once the heroes reached Spagonia, they came over to see Professor Pickle.

When they told him what happened in Chu-nan, he was surprised.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed. "The Gaia Phoenix has appeared?"

"Yep," said Salley. "And thank God, we were able to stop it before it got

the chance to burn our asses off."

"Interesting. Events are unfolding just as they are in the Gaia

Manuscripts." The professor cleared his throat. "Anyway, your next destinations

of the temples are here and Holoska. Also, you will need to find someone to put the

Gaia Tablet together for you. Time is of the essence, young ones. Do pick up the

pace!"

"Thank you, Professor," said Chip.

Sonic, Salley, and Chip headed out the door and to the village to find someone

who could repair the tablet.

* * *

So far, the three friends had no luck. However, they suddenly stumbled upon

an old man with a cane.

"Oh, you must be the chosen ones," he said once he spotted them. "The

professor told me about you. My name is Otto."

"How interesting," said Salley.

"Do you know how to put these two pieces together?" asked Sonic, displaying

the fragments of the Gaia Tablet.

"Oh, of course I can!" said Otto, taking the fragments. "Just give me a

few seconds." He quickly put the two pieces together until the tablet was fully

built. "There you go. The tablet to open the temple door."

Sonic took the tablet and smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," said Otto. "Be very cautious, brave ones."

Sonic, Salley, and Chip left Otto to find the next temple.

* * *

Several minutes later, as the three friends were getting closer to the temple,

a strange floating object was following them. It appeared in front of them as an

olive-green robot, flying in the air.

"What the…?" said Salley, feeling stunned. "Get out the way, you hunk of

junk!"

"It's not gonna let us get through unless we stop it, Salley," said Sonic.

He then spin-dashed at the robot, only damaging it slightly.

Suddenly, the robot shot out a huge laser beam from its eyes, but the others

avoided it. Then, it shot a few missiles at them, but Salley blocked most of them

with her dark powers.

With one more spin-dash, the robot was destroyed and the others made it to the

temple.

"That was easier than I thought," said Chip.

Just then, Sonic took out the Gaia Tablet and held it at the door. In just a

couple seconds, it opened.

Everyone ran inside the temple until they reached the very center.

Chip flew over to the pedestal and activated it with the jewel on his collar.

Then, Sonic gently put the Chaos Emerald down on it.

Suddenly, the emerald began to glow a bluish color and levitated. In about a

few seconds, its energy was recovered.

"Well, three emeralds down, four to go," said Salley.

"That's right," said Sonic. "Now we need to get to Holoska. Let's hurry

and find Tails."

With that, Sonic, Salley, and Chip fled from the temple.

**Sorry about rushing this chapter. I didn't have time to think it through. R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few hours later, the three friends made it to the cold, icy mountains of

Holoska. It was a blizzard as they all ran to find the village.

Chip folded his arms and shivered. "Oh m-m-man," he said. "I-it's so c-

c-c-cold out here!"

"Not unless you get up and run," said Sonic.

"I'm not cold," said Salley.

Sonic glanced at her. "Well, of course not. You're a vampire. You already

have cold skin."

"Exactly."

Just then, Chip felt exhausted and fell to the ground.

Sonic and Salley stopped for him.

"Would you stop lying around already?" asked Salley scornfully.

"I'm sorry," complained Chip. "I'm just so hungry. I haven't eaten

anything since breakfast." He then remembered something. "Oh, wait a second. I

know what'll satisfy my stomach." He took out a chocolate bar, which appeared to

be frozen solid.

No one noticed except for Salley. "Wait, Chip! That candy's—"

Chip had already bit into it, but it hurt his teeth. He screamed in pain.

A sweat drop fell from Salley's head as she said, "…frozen."

As Chip ran in agony, Sonic picked up the candy bar and examined it carefully.

When he tapped on it, he was surprised. "Whoa. It's as hard as a rock!"

"I tried to warn him," said Salley.

Sonic sighed and grabbed Chip. "Come on. We need to get going."

Chip rubbed his teeth. "Ow…"

"Just relax, buddy," said Sonic. "If we're lucky, we might run into a

dentist and have them check your teeth."

"Okay…"

Just then, Salley spotted something. "Hey, boys. Look what I found."

Sonic and Chip turned over to see an aqua snow mobile in the middle of the

road.

"Wow," said Sonic. "I guess this must be our lucky day."

"Well, c'mon," said Salley. "Let's get in."

Sonic climbed up front while Salley and Chip sat in the back. The hedgehog

revved up the engine and began to ride across the snowy fields.

They turned across some steep ledges, falling ice bergs, and bridges along the

way. They even ran into some robots and destroyed them.

* * *

A few minutes later, they started to cross a very steep bridge, which led to a

cave. However, the walls were suddenly closing in on the others. But, in just the

nick of time, they escaped before they got crushed.

* * *

After a little while, when dusk came by, the three friends had finally made it

to the village. It was small, yet filled with some villagers.

A tall, old man walked by and spotted the anthropomorphic animals. "Oh my

stars, visitors!"

"Hi," said Sonic. "Listen we need a favor from you. Our friend here has a

tooth ache 'cause he ate a frozen candy bar."

"It's true," said Chip, holding his cheek. "It's been bothering me for

almost half an hour."

The man was surprised. "Oh, you poor creature. No need to fret, for I

happen to be a dentist. Right this way, sir."

Chip, Sonic, and Salley followed the old man to his place.

* * *

While the little dog-like being was having his teeth checked, Sonic waited

inside with him. But, Salley decided to wait outside in the cold, for she wasn't

interested in staying with the others.

Just then, she began to catch a scent. She inhaled deeply and followed it.

She then saw a little girl playing in the snow, filled with joy.

"_That scent,"_ she thought. _"It's so…intoxicating."_ She suddenly began

to have a vision in her head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_In the haunted fields of Spookstown, two figures were standing along a quiet, _

_deserted field. The first one was a brown, male wolf with maroon hair, red eyes, a _

_green-stained shirt, jeans, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black cape. He also _

_wore a black crown on top of his head. The second one was a young, purple, cat-girl _

_with purple hair, red eyes, a black dress, and black shoes. _**(A/N: This was when **

**Salley was about eight years old. She didn't dye her hair golden orange until she **

**became a teenager.)**

"_You must understand…" said the wolf to the cat. "…you were born and _

_raised as a vampire. The black diamond on your chest symbolizes your strength, _

_speed, and power. But, once you become a teenager, your fangs and wings will be _

_fully developed. That is when you will be able to feast on your victims. It is our _

_fate, curse, and destiny to suck on their blood for nutrition. Survival of the _

_fittest." He turned to the cat. "Do I make myself clear, daughter?"_

_The girl slowly nodded. "Yes, Daddy. You do."_

_The wolf smiled, patted his daughter's head, and bent over to kiss it. _

"_That's a good girl." He turned his head back to the cloudy, red sky. "Someday, _

_you will be just like me."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Salley shook that mind out of her head. _"What am I thinking? No! I can't _

_feed on that innocent mortal."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Salley was now a teenager, sitting at a small table with another wolf who _

_looked similar to her father. However, he had chocolate brown hair, a scar on his _

_left eye, and wore a metal suit._

"_Salley," he said, "I know this'll be a heavy burden for you, but you have _

_to give up on your blood craving."_

_Salley was surprised. "Why, Bone?"_

"_Because it's cruel to kill innocent flesh. I learned that many years ago _

_that there's more to a vampire's life than just blood. The only choice we have is _

_to act like vegetarians and survive on real food, even if it doesn't fully satisfy _

_us."_

"_But—"_

"_Salley. As a part-vampire, you have to. It's for your own good." _

_Salley hesitated, but then sighed. "Okay…"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Salley was very clueless of what to do. She felt as if her head was spinning.

"_You must drink the blood!" _said her father's voice.

"_Don't kill innocent flesh anymore!" _said Bone's voice.

"_Survival of the fittest."_

"_We have to survive on real food."_

"_It's what you must do!" _both voices said at once.

Salley couldn't take it anymore, so she suddenly, pounced on the human girl

and drank her blood from her neck.

The girl tried to scream, but couldn't because her mouth was covered with

Salley's hand.

Right after the girl's life had been drained, someone yelled, "Hey!"

Salley turned to see a tall woman who seemed to resemble the girl.

The woman gasped to see the dead body. "Marketa!" She knelt before

the corpse, cried, and then glared at Salley. "How dare you kill her!

I'm reporting you to the Holoskian Police!"

Feeling scared, Salley had no choice but to use her dark magic to

knock the woman unconscious. She suddenly became shocked. _"What_

_have I done?"_

"Yo, Salley!" she heard a voice call out. It was Sonic's. "Where are

you?"

"_Crap!"_ Salley thought. She quickly dug the bodies underneath the snow, so no

one could see them. But then, she remembered the blood all over her face, so she took

some of the snow and ate it, trying to wash it off.

Sonic and Chip suddenly spotted her. "Salley!"

The girl turned to them with snow in her mouth. "Oh, hey guys," she said

with her mouth full. She swallowed it up and suddenly shuddered, for she didn't

like it.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um…do I have to ask…?"

Salley shook her head, but burped abruptly. "Oh, excuse me!" she said, feeling

embarrassed.

The werehog sighed. "Well, just to let you know, Chip's teeth are okay and

we have the tablet to the temple."

"Oh, great! Then, let's go."

As the three friends walked away from the icy village, Salley sighed with relief.

_"Whew...that was way too close. I just hope no one finds the bodies."_

* * *

Several minutes later, the three heroes made it over to the Temple of Gaia.

Chip flew over to the center and activated the pedestal.

Sonic took out another Chaos Emerald and placed it in the hole. After a few

seconds, the emerald began to glow and floated in the air. Then, its cyan colored

shine was completely healed.

* * *

Before the others left the temple, Chip said, "Guys, I think the professor has

found somewhere new to explore. Let's go see him in Spagonia."

With that, the three friends went on their way to see the professor.

**I know, I know! I'm rushing these chapters and condensing them. Only because I want **

**to get this done and because I get writer's block. (sighs) R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! I had so much fun at my birthday parties. I got mostly **

**money and other stuff that I wanted.**

**I'm not busy at the moment, so now I can get to work on this chapter. YAY!!**

A few minutes later, the three friends found Tails near one of the icy

mountains.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic called out.

The golden fox spotted the others. "Guys! I was just about to look for you.

Professor Pickle sent me this letter. I think you should read it."

Sonic took the letter from Tails and read aloud:

"_Dear Sonic and friends,_

_I hate to say this on short notice, but after some consideration, I've decided to_

_move my lab somewhere else. Amy and I packed up and went to Shamar 12 hours ago._

_That is where you will find the next temple. _

_Please meet us there as soon as possible._

_~Professor Pickle"_

"Well, at least he let us know before we were too late," said Salley.

"Let's get moving then," said Tails, hoping onto the plane.

After the others went on, too, the plane took off.

* * *

Several minutes later, the others had reached Shamar, which appeared to be

sunny.

"So, this is Shamar, huh?" said Tails. "Pretty interesting."

"No, it's horrible!" shouted Salley, drenched in sweat. "I can't stand

this excruciated heat!"

"Just try to deal with it," said Sonic. "Right now, we need to find the

professor's lab."

With that, Sonic, Chip, Tails, and Salley searched around the town for the professor.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they ran into a woman wearing a blue cloak.

When she spotted them, she was surprised. "Oh, hello. I'm Layla, an

exchange student at Shamar University. Nice to meet you!"

The hedgehog smiled. "I'm Sonic, and this is Tails, Salley and Chip. We

were on our way to see Professor Pickle."

"Really? Well, I'm not sure where he is, but maybe his assistant might help

you. He's at a merchant's shop, just across the street."

"Thanks, Layla," said Sonic as he and the others left.

* * *

The four friends reached the merchant's shop in about a minute or two.

There, they saw the professor's assistant.

"Ah, friends!" he said. "Welcome to Shamar! I'm assuming you're looking

for the professor, correct?"

"Yep," said Chip.

"He's right behind this shop. You'd better hurry up and see him."

"Thanks," said Tails.

The four heroes left and walked behind the building, finding another one.

There, they went inside and spotted the professor and Amy.

"Ah, there you are," said Professor Pickle. "What took you so long? Were

you lost?"

"Somewhat, but we managed to look for directions along the way," said Tails.

"Well, that's good to hear. Just as I suspected, there is a Temple of Gaia

somewhere beyond this very desert. You must hurry!"

"Okay, we will," said Sonic.

"I'll stay here in the lab," said Tails. "Good luck, guys."

"Thanks, Tails!" said Chip.

Sonic, Salley, and Chip left the lab to find the temple.

* * *

Along the way, they met up with Layla again.

"Hello, again," she said. "Did you find the laboratory?"

"Sure did," said Sonic. "But now, we're on our way to the Temple of

Gaia."

"Oh, you don't say. Well, here's the tablet to opening the gate. I

happened to find it while I was at the university, so I figured I'd keep it at good

hands in case someone was heading over to the temple."

After Sonic took the tablet, he said, "That's pretty generous of you,

Layla. Thanks."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now get the Chaos Emerald to the temple as

quickly as you can."

"Can do," said Chip as he, Sonic, and Salley left the village.

**  
Just to let you know, I'm gonna be absent for two more days 'cause I have a "road **

**trip" on Wednesday (my actual 16****th**** birthday) and next Sunday (my friend's party). **

**Oh, and I'll make the next chapter longer next time. So, please R&R as soon as you **

**can.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! I went to Lake George on my birthday with my family and I had fun.**

**But, my computer's a little slow and acting stupid. (Sighs) Oh, well. I'll just **

**try to make the best of it.**

**This chapter will be rushed again, but there's also gonna be a really good part in **

**it. Enjoy.**

Along their journey at the desert, Sonic, Salley, and Chip hitched a ride on

a yellow vehicle across the sand dunes and pillars. They also encountered a few

robots and destroyed them.

By that time, they almost got caught in quick sand, but managed to escape.

* * *

After a while, the evening came by and the others had reached the canyons.

They shimmied across them slowly, for they appeared to be steep.

They also went through a few doors from a few abandoned buildings. However,

some of them appeared to be booby trapped with a couple of Dark Gaia spawns, so the

three heroes attacked them until they were all defeated.

* * *

Several minutes later, the three friends were finally getting closer to the

Gaia Gate.

However, something caught Salley's attention. "Guys, stop!"

Sonic and Chip turned to her in confusion.

"What's up?" asked Sonic.

"I'm picking up a scent." Salley sniffed the air a few times.

"Is it another Dark Gaia spawn?" asked Chip.

"No. It's something else." Salley deeply inhaled from her nose, but then

Realized what the scent was. It shocked her. "No…"

"What?" asked Sonic.

"It can't be!"

"What is it?"

Salley spotted a figure from up above. "Incoming!"

She and the two boys moved out of the way to see a being land on his feet.

It was a scarlet fox with piercing red eyes, a tan, furry muzzle and chest, green

clothing, semi-visible wings, and a black crown on his head.

"Salley, who is that?" asked Sonic.

"That's Rox the Kitsune," Salley replied, "my father's formal trusted

advisor and the one who taught me martial arts."

"_That's_ him?"

Salley nodded and turned back to Rox.

The kitsune smirked. "Good evening, princess."

Salley glared at him. "That's former princess to you!"

"Alright, sheesh. No need to be sassy with me."

The cat-girl became stunned. "C'mon! Who says 'sassy' anymore?"

"Well, actually, some people do," answered Chip.

Salley turned to him and shouted, "I didn't ask you!"

With that, Chip remained silent.

"What are you doing out here with these two…mortals?" asked Rox.

"Hey!" Chip shouted. "We're not mortals!"

"Uh, actually, Chip, we are," said Sonic.

"Oh…right. Sorry."

Salley folded her arms. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought

my father was gonna kill you 'cause you forgot about me. And my other question, why

are you wearing his crown?"

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask that. It's true; your father _was_

about to kill me, but he didn't. Let me explain more thoroughly."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rox, you have disgraced me!" yelled a brown wolf wearing a black cape. _

"_How could you forget my daughter and let her be put into danger?!"_

"_Your Majesty," said Rox, falling on his knees, "please, forgive me."_

"_It's too late for forgiveness. I don't know what I'm gonna do to you, _

_but I swear to God, you won't like it!" _

_Before Rox was about to say something, someone shouted out, "Venom!"_

_The two men turned to see a green, female cat wearing a black dress and _

_silver crown running towards them, looking upset._

"_What's wrong, Hannah?" asked Venom._

"_Salley's gone!" said Hannah. "She's not in her room! I looked _

_everywhere for her! She must've run away!"_

_Venom became shocked. "I don't believe it! How dare she disobey me?!"_

"_We have to go after her. She could get killed."_

"_Of course."_

_Before Venom and Hannah ran off, Rox said, "What about me, sire?"_

_Venom turned to him and shrugged. "Just…stay out of the way and watch the _

_castle while I'm gone. But I will punish you when I come back."_

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

_Rox's POV _

_I waited several hours for Venom's return, but it never happened. So, I _

_went outside to search for him and the queen. _

_I had no luck, until I reached the graveyard. There, I saw their bodies _

_lying dead on the ground. I was shocked, but yet thrilled 'cause I wouldn't be _

_punished. _

_That was when I decided to wear Venom's crown and take his place as ruler of _

_Spookstown._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Normal POV

"Later on, I figured that you were still alive, so I left the kingdom to

hunt you down and take you back to Spookstown," said Rox.

Salley was shocked to hear that. "No! I'm not going back! I left that

all behind me!"

"Oh, really? And where do you live now?"

"With Bone!"

"Ah, the king's cousin. But, where is he?"

Salley hesitated, but said, "He…he's not here at the moment."

"Aw…poor girl. He abandoned you, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't! We've just been separated, that's all!"

"Oh? And I don't suppose these two are your friends?"

"They're not my friends! Leave them out of this!"

"Then why are they here with you?"

"Because they're helping me find Bone."

"But, do you really trust them?"

When Salley heard that, she became speechless. She then sighed.

Rox chuckled. "I knew it. You can't trust anyone because of your curse.

No matter what happens, you end up losing control of your thirst. Just like you did

when you killed your parents."

Salley's eyes widened in shock. "No! It didn't happen like that!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will. I challenge you to a one-on-one."

Rox began to laugh. "Oh, c'mon. After what happened last time, you still

think you can fight me?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Hmm…this'll be interesting. Very well, then." Rox quickly sunk his

wings back into his skin.

This made Chip disgusted. "Eww."

"Let's do this," said Rox.

Salley cracked her knuckles and got into her fighting position. "I'm

ready."

"Uh, Salley?" called out Sonic. "You want some help?"

Salley turned her head to Sonic and said, "No, Werehog! You and Chip stay

out of this!"

"Um, okay…"

After a few seconds, Rox and Salley began fighting by throwing a couple of

punches at each other for a couple minutes. Then, the cat-girl charged up her black

aura and threw some energy spheres at Rox.

The kitsune flipped backwards and then chuckled. "I must admit, you really

have been improving on your training."

"Thank Bone for that," said Salley. "He helped me after I left the

castle."

Rox's smirk grew wider. "I see, but I also have made more progress." The

kitsune jumped up in the air and shot an invisible aura at Salley's chest, knocking

her to the ground.

This made Sonic feel shocked. He felt he had to do something to help Salley.

Rox walked over to the cat-girl and stepped on her stomach. "Your father was

right. You really are a pathetic excuse of a daughter. I guess that proves that he

only loved your mother for her virginity."

Salley felt enraged and said weakly, "Stop it! That's not…true!"

Rox laughed mockingly. "You can yell at me all you want, but that won't

change a thing. You'll always be the cold and cruel reject as you were in days of

old."

Suddenly, someone said behind the kitsune's back, "Hey, pal!"

Rox turned to see Sonic grab a hold of his tail.

"Don't say stuff like that to her!" said the werehog.

Rox bared his teeth. "I don't have time for you, boy!"

"I'm afraid you're already too late." Sonic swung Rox's tail with his

long arms in a huge circle. Then, he threw him in the air and sent him flying away.

Sonic smiled. "How do like them apples?" He then saw the black crown fall

on the ground, so he picked it up.

"Wow," said Chip. "That was fast."

Sonic then turned to Salley, who was still lying on the ground. He gasped.

"Salley!" He and Chip ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"No…" said Salley. "…punctured…right in the boobs."

"Ooh…" Sonic was about to point his finger at one of Salley's breasts, but

the girl slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it!"

"Sorry!"

Salley began to sit up slowly. "Pervert."

Sonic was flabbergasted. "I'm not a p—"

Chip crossed his arms and said, "Gee, nice going, pervert."

Sonic glared at him. "Hey! You stay out of this!"

With her back turned, Salley squeezed her breasts and groaned. "Okay, I'm

fine," she said when she turned back to the others.

Sonic hesitated, but then handed the crown over to Salley. "Um…here's your

father's crown."

Salley stared at the crown carefully, but then shrugged and threw the crown

back to the ground. She turned to the others and said, "I'm no longer princess of

Spookstown, so why should I bother to keep it?" She began to walk away slowly.

"It's just a stupid piece of headwear."

"Hey, what was that all about with you and Rox anyway?" asked Sonic.

Salley stopped, turned back to the boys, and snapped, "It's none of your

business, Werehog!"

Sonic and Chip felt stunned for a few seconds.

Salley then shrugged. "I'm only gonna put it to you this way. Most of the

stuff that Rox said about me was a lie."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Werehog, you and Chip do yourselves a favor. Stay away from my privacy…and

no one gets hurt…literally." As Salley continued on walking, she thought, _"Rox is _

_wrong. I'm not a reject. And I'm not cold and cruel!"_

Sonic stared blankly at her and said to himself, _"Why is Salley acting so _

_strange lately? I just gotta know soon."_

With that, he and Chip followed Salley inside the temple.

**Well, it was rushed, but I got it done. And, it turns out that I have possibly a **

**couple more chapters to write until I'm completely done. R&R.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Hi, guys. Things have been a bit hard for me for the past couple of days 'cause I **

**tripped down the bottom stair, fell, and hurt my ankle. It's not a serious injury, **

**but it's been bothering me lately.**

**Also, I already started school last Wednesday. It's okay, but this year, I'm not able **

**to have lunch with my boyfriend, which makes me feel a bit sad.**

**(sighs) Well, I'm gonna try to bear it and get going with this chapter. And please, **

**hope that I'll get better soon.**

When the three friends infiltrated the Temple of Gaia, Chip flew around the

pedestal and it rose when it came in contact with the gem on his collar.

After that, Sonic took out a Chaos Emerald and stretched his arm out to put it

in the hole.

Then, the emerald regained it golden yellow shine and floated in the air.

"Just two emeralds left until Mobius is completely restored," said Salley.

Sonic nodded. "Let's get back to the village to see the Professor."

With that, the three heroes fled from the temple and headed back to the

village.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sonic, Salley, and Chip made it to Professor Pickle's

lab.

The old man sighed. "Friends, I'm sorry to have you come all this way here

for nothing, but I can't tear myself away from my research now. Could you please

come back in the morning?"

Salley was shocked. "What?! You mean we have to wait for the sun to rise,

when it's boiling hot outside?! No thanks!"

"Listen, I promise I'll find the next temple for you by then."

Just as Salley was about to argue, Sonic interrupted and said, "Salley,

let's take his advice. Besides, I haven't slept in days 'cause of our quest."

"But…you know I don't sleep."

"Salley, please. Just be patient for a couple more hours. Okay?"

The cat-girl hesitated, but then shrugged in agreement.

Amy grinned. "I know the best place where you can rest for the night!"

* * *

Early, the next morning, the three friends came back into the lab, where

Professor Pickle and Amy were.

"Ah, there you all are!" said the professor. "How was your rest?"

"Pretty good," said Sonic, who was a hedgehog again. "I never felt

better."

"I thought it was refreshing myself," said Chip.

Salley just blew a raspberry in disgust. "It's boring enough to wait a few

hours for dawn to break. Where I come from, there isn't even a sun. Just dark, red

clouds."

Amy was surprised. "'Red' clouds?"

"I live in a different dimension, sister. Everything there is creepy."

"Oh."

The professor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright

then, let's move on to a different subject. I just completed collecting my analysis

on the latest data. According to it, there is a Temple of Gaia in Adabat. Proceed

it immediately."

Sonic nodded. Then, he, Chip, and Salley headed off to their next

destination.

* * *

About an hour or two later, the three friends made it to Adabat, where the sun

was already setting. It was quite small and deserted.

"Aw, man," complained Chip. "And I just got up from my beauty sleep!"

"Quit your complaining," said Salley.

"Guys, cut it out," said Sonic. "We need to find someone to give us

directions to the temple."

As the others looked around for someone, Salley said, "This place is more

quiet than Chu-nan."

"Heh. I guess so," agreed Sonic. "And come to think of it, this place

looks more like an island than a continent."

Just then, they heard a voice call out, "Good evening, visitors!"

The three friends turned to see a teenaged, female human carrying a basket on

her head.

"Hi," said Chip.

"My name is Rudi. Welcome to Adabat Village! Well…we call it a village,

but it's really just me and my family, all four of us."

"Where is everybody?" asked Salley.

Rudi sighed. "Ever since a huge earthquake occurred a week ago, when Mobius

became scattered, our ancestral home was destroyed and all of the villagers were

killed, including my mother. Since then, my father's been feeling low and my

brothers and I've been struggling to keep ourselves well and alive."

"But why is this place so small?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, that's because Adabat is really a bunch of islands."

"Oh." Sonic suddenly changed the subject. "Anyway, do you know the way to

the Temple of Gaia?"

Rudi was surprised. "The temple? No one's ever been there in years!"

"Not until now," said Salley. "Look, can you just tell us where it is?"

"Oh, no. I don't know where it is. But, my Dad does. He could give you

the directions to it. He's over by the Shallow Waters. Here." Rudi took out a

tablet and gave it to the three friends. "This is the tablet to opening the Gaia

Gate. My father told me to hold onto it, in case anyone was going to come here for

the temple."

"Thanks, Rudi," said Sonic as he, Salley, and Chip headed over to the

Shallow Waters.

There, they saw Rudi's father, sitting by the shore, moping.

Sonic gently tapped his shoulder and said, "Excuse us?"

When the man turned his head, he gasped in surprise. Then, he sighed with

relief. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm not used to seeing strange creatures such as

you three."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," said Chip.

"We need directions to the Temple of Gaia, please," said Sonic.

The man's eyes lit up. "The temple? Why wish to go there?"

"To restore this continent, of course," answered Salley.

The man sighed. "Very well. Since you insist, I'll show you where you need

to go." He pointed over to another island. "Over there, on that island, is where

the temple is located. But, in order to get there, you have to come across some

smaller islands, which contain a few whirlpool paths. Then, when you get to the

island, there is a huge forest of tropical trees that you need to pass by. After

that, you will need to climb up some peeks and then go through an old cave.

And there, you should be able to find the temple."

"That sounds promising," said Salley.

"Um…I'm not sure about this," said Sonic.

Salley turned to him. "What? Are you afraid of the water?"

"No! I just can't swim…"

"Oh, well that explains it."

Rudi's father chuckled. "Don't worry. You may borrow my boat, if you

wish."

"Eh, no need," said Salley. "I'll just get us there by using my Chaos

Control."

"Alright, then. Good luck, young ones."

The three friends nodded.

"Chaos Control," Salley whispered. Then, her chest began to glow and then,

she, Sonic, and Chip vanished.

**Like I said, I know I'm a little slow lately on my updates, but I have school now, so **

**I'll only be available on certain hours.**

**And, also, my ankle's feeling better now, so I don't have to worry about it.**

**Please, please, please…try to review as soon as you can.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Hey, there. I just wanted to say that I calculated in my head how many more chapters **

**I have left over. And, it turns out that I'll have approximately five or six more **

**chapters left. If I end up writing more, then you'll know.**

After a few seconds, the three friends were warped to the shore of the other

island. They looked around and saw that there was a forest straight ahead of them.

So, they proceeded through it.

As they were crossing through, they examined the gigantic trees, which were

filled with ripe fruits such as peaches, bananas, and coconuts.

This made Chip's mouth water in hunger. "Ooh…look at all this fruit. I

just got to have some!"

Just as Chip was about to grab one of the fruits, Sonic grabbed him with his

arm and pulled him back. The little dog struggled to break free, but the werehog's

grip was strong.

"We're not eating on the job, Chip," said Sonic. "Remember, we're here

to look for the temple."

"But, I'm starving!" Chip complained.

"You're always starving," corrected Salley.

"C'mon! Just one little fruit…"

"You can eat _after_ we find the temple."

Chip shrugged. "Fine."

After that, the three friends continued on with their journey.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they started climbing up the first peek and then to

the next one until they reached the final peek.

There, they walked towards a path that led them close to the cave.

However, just as they were about to head inside, Salley caught a scent and

halted Sonic and Chip. "Stop! It's a trap."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Sonic.

Salley nodded slowly.

Suddenly, the three friends looked to the ground to see two paws spawn. Then,

arms came along with its face, body, and legs. It was a fat, blue and pink creature

with spikes on its head.

"Wow," said Chip, feeling awestruck. "That guy's huger than the one we

saw last time." **(A/N: Look back Chapter 13 for details)**

Suddenly, the monster pulled its arms toward it, then stretched them out and

opened its mouth wide. There, one by one, six little red creatures came out.

This made the others feel stunned.

"Are those…babies?" asked Sonic.

"I think so," answered Salley.

"Oh…so then the big one's a girl," said Chip.

Salley turned to him in shock. "What?"

Sonic shrugged. "Who cares what gender it is?! Let's just beat their

asses!"

The three friends began attacking the monsters, staring with the babies.

After Chip had three of them chase him, Sonic grabbed them and slammed them

down to the ground.

Another one of the babies started biting Salley's ankle. But, she shook it

off, threw it at the other two, and used her dark magic to destroy them.

Suddenly, the mother monster became very angry and slammed its fists to the

ground, causing a shockwave underneath the heroes' feet, knocking them down.

After Sonic and Salley stood up, the cat-pire said, "It's seems pretty mad,

now."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Last time we face a creature this big, we

couldn't defeat it. So, the only way we're gonna beat it is if we work together."

Salley faced him, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Salley, we're not gonna win if we do this alone. My rules are whoever's

by your side, whether you like them or not, always stick as a team. Do you trust

me?"

Salley hesitated for a few seconds. She figured that Sonic was right, so she

agreed.

Sonic smiled, but then turned to see that the monster was about to form more

babies. "Let's go, hurry!"

With that, Sonic and Salley charged at the creature and punched it with full

force, knocking it to the ground.

Then, Salley used her dark powers to immobilize the monster while Sonic jumped

in the air and then slammed his arms to its stomach.

There, the creature disappeared into smoke.

Chip flew over to the others and gave each of them a high-five. "That was so

cool, guys! You beat 'em!"

Salley blushed. "Thanks."

"See, Salley," said Sonic, "I told you we could beat him if we worked

together."

"As much as I would hate to admit it, you were right."

Sonic smiled. "Well, at this rate, we should be close to the temple in no

time."

Salley smiled back. "Yeah."

Just then, the three friends heard someone shout out, "There she is!"

They all turned to see that it was a woman and a man dressed in Eskimo-like

clothes. The man had a badge and a staff in his hand.

Salley was shocked to see her, for it was the woman from Holoska she buried

alive in the snow.

"That's the monster that killed my daughter!" said the woman said to the

man.

Sonic and Chip turned to Salley in shock and shouted, "WHAT?!"

Salley said nervously, "Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Save it for when we get back to Holoska, girl," said the man, taking out a

pair of handcuffs.

Just as Salley was about to make a run for it, the man swung his staff, which

summoned an electrical beam at her, making her feel paralyzed. There, the man rushed

to her and cuffed her hands behind her back.

This made Sonic feel confused. "Hold on just a sec. This has to be a

mistake!"

The woman snorted. "And take her friends with her!"

Sonic was now shocked. "What?!"

The man didn't answer, Instead, he used his electrifying staff on Sonic and

Chip and paralyzed them. After they were cuffed up, the man took out a walkie-talkie

and spoke into it. "Chopper 8156, I've captured the girl and two of her friends.

We're ready to bring them in the slammer."

"Copy, 10-4," said the person from the other end of the radio.

The helicopter flew down and picked up the man, the woman, and the three

heroes. Then, it flew back up and headed to Holoska.

**Uh, oh! BUSTED!! **

**What's gonna happen next? Wait 'till next time to find out. R&R.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Okay, the only thing I can is that I believe this chapter's gonna be the longest one **

**I've written in my fan fiction career. And that doesn't include those two long **

**one-shots I made ("****Tragic Memories"**** and "****Like Father, Like Son"****).**

About an hour or two later, Sonic, Salley, and Chip were thrown into their

jail cells.

"Enjoy your stay…" said the guard as he held the doorknob. "…while you

can."

Just as Sonic was about to rush out the door, it was already shut and locked.

He pounded his fists against it while shouting, "Wait! Let us out! We're

innocent!" He shrugged, not knowing what else to do. However, suddenly, he came up

with an idea. "Oh, duh! I forgot. I'm a werehog. I can break through these

bars." Sonic grabbed onto the cold bars of the door and tried to pull them apart.

But, it was so cold out that they were frozen.

After a few more seconds, he gave up, blowing on his sore hands. "Damn it.

They're covered in ice. I hardly even made a dent."

Chip flew up and examined the slightly bent bars and thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can try to squeeze through them." He flew backwards and then charged for

the bars. However, only his head got to the other side. He struggled to move the

rest of his body, but it was no use.

He then felt exhausted and sighed. "I'm stuck. I can't do it."

"Want some help?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, please."

Sonic grabbed Chip's body and pulled him inside with all his might.

Eventually, after a couple of seconds, Chip was free and back in the cell. He

rubbed his neck in pain and mumbled, "Thanks."

Sonic turned to see Salley sitting on the icy bench, doing nothing.

"Um…it would be grateful if you did something, too," he said.

Salley shrugged and hopped off of her seat. "Fine. Watch." She rubbed her

hands together and said, "Chaos Control." Her chest began to glow, but just as she

could warp away, she suddenly felt electrocuted and fell to the ground. **(A/N: Yes, **

**the same trick that I used in my original Sonic fan fiction series; warp proof jail **

**cells.) **

She slowly got up and said weakly, "Wh…why didn't that work?"

Chip flew over and saw a strange device on one of the walls. "I think it's

because of this weird gadget."

Sonic and Salley walked over to the wall and examined the device.

This made Sonic wonder, so he tried punching the gadget, but it shocked his

hand. He shook it to get rid of the pain. "It's indestructible."

Salley shrugged. "That's just great. Now we're stuck in here."

Sonic shrugged, too. "Yeah…great."

"Hey, guys. C'mon," said Chip. "Being here in jail isn't all that

bad. There are plenty of things we can do in here. Like, for example…um…ooh! I

know, twenty questions!" He thought hard of something in his head and then came up

with it. "Oh! I got it! I'm thinking of something…round, juicy, and it grows on

trees."

Feeling annoyed, Salley grabbed Chip by his collar and said, "Hey, Chip! Why

don't you try imagining me draining the life from your neck!"

Those words made Chip feel scared at the moment.

Sonic released Chip from Salley's grip by pushing him aside gently. "Leave

him out of this!"

"He's the one who's pissing me off right now!"

"He's just a kid, Salley. And besides, it's not his fault we're in here.

It's yours!"

"Mine?!"

"Yeah! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed that woman's

daughter!"

"Hey, I couldn't help myself. I'm just a third of a vampire!"

"Well, then maybe you should learn to control yourself so this doesn't

happen again!"

"Shut up! I'm so frigging sick of people telling me what to do!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, I don't want your help! I never even wanted it in the first place!"

"Then, why didn't you say so before?!

"'Cause you got me into this!"

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice to you by helping you find your cousin,

but I guess I don't have to now!"

"Neither do I, flea bag!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Dog!"

"Leech!"

"Big, fat, hairy asshole!"

When Sonic heard that, he gasped in horror. "Take…that…back!"

Salley crossed her arms. "No."

With blistering fury, Sonic screamed and pounced on Salley. He grabbed one of

her legs and her neck. "I SAID TAKE IT BACK, WOMAN!!"

"Ow! No!" said Salley as she struggled to break free. "Now get off of

me!"

"Not until you take back what you said!"

As Sonic was pulling her neck and leg, Salley screamed even more.

Just then, Chip flew over to them and yelled, "Hey, hey, guys! GUYS!!"

The two stopped and looked at Chip.

"Guys…look at yourselves! You're all acting like a bunch of sissies! So

what if we're in the slammer? That doesn't mean you two should beat each other up!

This isn't gonna help any of us with the crisis we're dealing with right now."

The two creatures hesitated, but then sighed and let go of each other.

"He's right," said Sonic. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," mumbled Salley.

"That's better," said Chip. "Now, let's see what else there is to do

here." He flew over to the other side of the cell with Sonic following him.

Salley walked over back to her spot while mumbling, "And I'm gonna do what I

usually do whenever I'm bored." She sat down on the bench and took out her dagger.

Sonic quickly turned to see her take off her glove and began cutting her

wrist. Feeling shocked, he rushed over to her spot, snatched the dagger from her

hand, and threw it out the door.

"Hey!" shouted Salley. "That was mine!"

Sonic faced her and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!

You're gonna eventually commit suicide if you keep doing that!"

"So what?! I don't care if I die now! It's better than rotting in this

damn jail cell! Besides, I'm hungry!"

"Listen to me! It's bad enough that you killed that human girl, but cutting

yourself isn't gonna help you either!"

"Why do you care what happens to me?!"

"Because you're my friend! And I don't even care if you deny that."

Salley just stared at him, agape. Then, she turned her head away, speechless.

Sonic then gazed over at her bleeding wrist. "Now, let's treat that wound

of yours."

Just as Sonic was about to touch Salley's wrist, the cat-girl pulled it back.

"It's nothing!"

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm gonna treat that scratch of yours!

So, shut the hell up!"

Salley hesitated, but then shrugged.

Sonic turned over to the other side and called out, "Hey, Chip! You got the

first aid kit?"

"Yep," said Chip, carrying the white and red case. He handed it to Sonic.

"Thanks," said the werehog, putting down the first aid kit and opening it.

He gently took Salley's wrist and sprayed the special antiseptic spray on it.

It made Salley wince in pain, but only for a few seconds.

Then, Sonic took out a couple inches of gauze and wrapped it around Salley's

wrist. "This should hold the bleeding for a while."

When Salley heard those words, it made her think back of the time when she was

at her school.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A magenta chameleon, formerly known as Espio, was pulling a utility knife from _

_Salley's hand._

_After a couple seconds, it was finally out._

_Then, Espio noticed Salley's pierced hand, so he took out a handkerchief, and _

_wrapped it around her hand._

"_This should hold the bleeding…" he said._

_When she heard that, she had never felt better in her entire life._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sonic found Salley caught in some kind of trance. "Um…Salley?"

When Salley heard his voice, she shook her head, getting rid of her thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that…when you treated my wound, you sort of…reminded

me of…someone I knew…" She suddenly changed her expression just to hide what she

said. "What am I thinking? Just…get away from me!" She grabbed her glove and

walked over to the window of the cell.

This made Sonic eyes widen in shock. "I can't believe her!" He turned to

Chip. "Did you hear what she just said?!"

"Uh, maybe," said Chip.

"Every time I try to be nice to her, she always has to make a rude comment to

me. I can't take it anymore!"

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go right up to that girl

and give her a piece of my mind!"

"Well, shouldn't you do it without being harsh to her?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could confront her without using violence like you did a few

minutes ago."

Sonic shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'll do it in a nice way. Just sit back

and watch." He walked over to Salley's new spot, took a deep breath, and spoke,

"Listen, Salley…eh, no offense or anything, but…ever since Chip and I met

you…you've been so, um…how do I put this delicately…perverse."

When Salley heard that, he became fumed as she turned to Sonic. "Perverse?

PERVERSE?!"

"Ah, yeah. You know…it's the sophisticated definition for…stubborn."

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!"

"Okay…so, can you give me a good explanation on why?"

"Werehog, you have no frigging idea what it's like to live in a world filled

with nothing but cruelty and tragedy!" As she said those words, tears filled

Salley's eyes. "That's how life was for me. No one cared about me at all…not

even…my father." She started to weep.

Sonic hesitated, but then said, "I don't understand."

Salley squeezed her eyes shut and shrugged. "If you want the whole

truth…I'll tell you. But I'll regret it more than you will."

With that, Salley had explained everything about her past. And as she did,

there were images inside her head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Salley began her memories with her family. She remembered her mother's _

_kindness and caring towards her. She also remembered her father treating her well, _

_yet scold her harshly later on. She even remembered her father calling her a _

_disgrace after she was expelled and was going to plunge Bone with his sword, but _

_accidentally did it to her mother. It made Salley so angry that she ended up losing _

_control and slaughtered her father._

* * *

_Then, she thought about her training with Rox. He would make her work until _

_her fighting skills were paid off._

* * *

_Next, she thought of the time when she first came to her school. She _

_remembered back when all of the mortals mistreating her, especially Ivy the Cat. She _

_thought about her bratty attitude and her promiscuous affair. She also remembered _

_back when Ivy and her friends were about to kill her using the vampire weakness _

_tools, but she fought back by badly bruising them and ripping Ivy's heart out from _

_her chest and consuming it._

* * *

_After that, she began to think about her best friend, Gwen the Swan, always _

_getting involved in conversations. She also thought about her little clay sculptures _

_she created. She even remembered when she brought her and her former boyfriend, _

_Falcon back together by putting one of those sculptures in his locker._

* * *

_She then remembered the only boy she ever fell in love with; Espio the _

_Chameleon. She thought of his wonderful singing voice, his bright, yellow eyes, and _

_his charming smile. She also thought about the valentine he sent to her and when he _

_helped her when she was hurt. She even remembered him confessing his love to her and _

_the first kiss they shared. But, she also remembered when she accidentally exposed _

_her true form to him and drank his blood, causing her so much emotional pain._

* * *

_Finally, she thought about when she first met Bone and how he saved her life _

_by feeding her the Twilight Apple. _**(A/N: The Twilight Apples belong to **

**ArianatheEchidna.) **_She also remembered him comforting her when she killed Espio and _

_when he offered to adopt her after her parents were killed._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

When Salley had finished, she cried even harder than ever.

Sonic was very stunned about her tragic story. This made him feel so

sympathetic for her. "Oh my God…I…I didn't—"

"Just go away!" screamed Salley. "I-I want to be alone!"

Before Sonic could say anything, he slowly turned away from the crying cat,

still taking pity on her.

* * *

Some hours later, while Salley was still grieving of her terrible memories,

Sonic and Chip were playing with cards.

"You got any sevens?" asked Chip.

"Go fish," said Sonic.

Chip reached his hand into the pile to pick up his card.

"You got any aces?" asked Sonic.

Chip shrugged and turned his card over to Sonic while the werehog put his

match down.

"Well, I'm out," said Sonic.

Chip cleaned up all the cards and put them away in the box. "That was fun

while it lasted." He started yawning. "I'm gonna go hit the sack."

As Chip flew over to his sleeping spot, Sonic mumbled, "You do that." He

then turned his attention over to Salley, who seemed to be clutching her legs with

her arms and crying in pain. He felt like she needed to be comforted, so he slowly

walked over to her spot.

Salley's eyes met with Sonic's when she noticed him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," answered the werehog.

"Werehog, please! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Just stay away from

me."

Sonic didn't listen to her and asked, "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Salley slowly nodded.

"Then, here." Sonic presented his hand out towards Salley's face.

This made the cat-girl confused yet slightly frightened. "What are you

doing?"

"Go ahead. Take my blood."

Salley was filled with fear. "No, Werehog! I can't! Once I drink

someone's blood, I end up killing them!"

"Salley, I know you'll find the will to stop. Trust me."

Salley was very hesitant, but then, she took Sonic's hand, drew it toward her

lips, and bit into it.

Sonic winced, but he felt only a bit of pain.

As Salley drank, voices began speaking inside her head. **(A/N: Guess who says **

**these lines.)**

"_You must suck the blood of your victims if you want to survive."_

"_Don't do it, Salley! Killing mortals is cruel."_

"_You need to drink! Take my blood!"_

"_You need to learn to control yourself!"_

"_Salley…you have the power to decide on what's best for you."_

When Salley could no longer hear the voices, she thoughtfully screamed,

"_I won't…drink blood…ever again!"_ And with that, she took her fangs out of

Sonic's hand and leaned back, panting heavily. "I don't believe it…" she

whispered. "…I actually stopped."

Sonic smiled. "See? I told you you'd find the will. And watch this."

He showed Salley his punctured hand, which was suddenly regenerating itself. "I'm

half werehog now, remember? I heal pretty quickly."

Salley smiled back. "That's great."

For a couple seconds, there was a moment of silence, until Sonic broke it and

said, "Salley…I…I'm really sorry. I didn't know or think that you had such a

rough past. I mean…I've been through so many terrible things before, but nothing

like that." He sighed softly. "I should've known better than to barge into your

privacy."

Salley hesitated, but then she sighed. "No…I'm the one who should be

sorry."

Sonic's eyes lit up when he heard this. "Huh?"

"You were right. I guess I am kind of…stubborn. It's just…Bone's the

only family member I have left and…I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. All my

life, I've had no friends at all. Even when I went to that school, everyone's

tormented and ridiculed me because of my appearance. But, that all changed when I

met Gwen and Espio. They were the only ones who actually made me fit in with them.

However, after I got expelled and after my parents died, I felt like I couldn't

trust anyone except for Bone. Yet, now I'm here with you and Chip…and I don't

feel so insecure anymore." Salley took a deep breath. "All I'm trying to say

is…can you forgive me for all the trouble I've caused?"

Sonic hesitated, but then smiled and spoke, "If you'll do the same for me

for bugging you."

Salley smiled back. "It's a deal." With that, she wrapped her arms around

Sonic and embraced him.

Sonic hugged her back and patted her back. He then let go of her and said,

"Once we get out of here, we'll find the last two temples and rescue your cousin in

time. I promise."

Salley nodded. "I trust you."

After a few seconds of silence, Sonic took a deep breath and said, "Well,

um…good night, Salley." He turned around and began walking away.

Watching him, Salley spoke softly, "Good night…Sonic."

When Sonic heard her say his name, he paused in surprise. He slowly turned

his head toward her. "You've never called me that before."

Salley smiled. "I wanted to."

Sonic smiled back. "Good." With that, he went back over to his spot.

Salley gently laid her head down on the bench and watched the stars from her

window. And then, soon enough, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Wasn't that great or what? And, like I said, this definitely is the longest chapter **

**I've written in my multi-chapter stories. I should do this more often.**

**In other news, my Wii's finally fixed and I'm probably going to be playing in the **

**pit orchestra for the fall musical, "The Apple Tree". Any of you've heard of that?**

**Anyway, please R&R as soon as you can. Good night, everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Here's the recent news:**

**1. I'm gonna be playing the violin in the pit orchestra for the fall musical, "The **

**Apple Tree".**

**2. I went to a football game on Thursday 'cause I had to play in the band. My school **

**team won. Yay!**

**3. I have maybe like four or five more chapters to go. **

**And, that is all. Enjoy the next chapter.**

The next morning, Sonic was trying to shake Salley awake. "Hey, Salley," he

whispered, "wake up."

The cat-girl began to stir and then finally opened her eyes. "Wh…what's

going on?"

"We're getting out of here."

Salley was surprised. "What? How?"

"Since it's sunny out, the ice on the jail bars melted, so Chip was able to

slip through."

Salley stood up and walked over to see Chip on the other side of the window of

the door, holding a chain of keys.

"The guard left about a half-hour ago for breakfast, but he left his keys on

his seat," he said with a smirk on his face. He then put the keys inside the lock,

turned it, and opened the door.

Salley was amazed. "I don't believe it. You guys are awesome."

"Aw, shucks," said Chip.

"Let's hurry and go before the guard comes back," said Sonic.

Salley nodded. "Right."

With that, the three friends fled from the prison cell and slipped past the

cold village.

* * *

When they were outside on the frozen mountain, they all panted and sighed with

relief.

"I guess that was easier than I thought," said Sonic.

"Definitely," said Chip.

"And now that we're out of the slammer and away from the village, I can do

this," said Salley. "Chaos Control!" Her chest started glowing and then, she,

Sonic, and Chip vanished.

* * *

In just a few seconds, the three heroes were teleported back to one of the

islands of Adabat.

"Hey, we're back!" said Chip.

Sonic faced his eyes on his left side and saw something. "Look." He

pointed over to the cave just a couple inches away from them. "It's the cave.

That means we're almost at the temple."

"And not a moment too soon," said Salley. "C'mon. Let's get moving."

Just as Sonic and Salley were about to walk away, Chip stopped them and said,

"Um, guys? Before we do, can we grab something to eat first? I haven't had my

breakfast yet?"

"Chip, there's nothing to eat around," said Salley. "Besides, we're in a

hurry."

"She's right, you know," said Sonic.

Chip moaned in complaint. But then, he turned around and saw a tall palm tree

with a bunch of coconuts on top. "Ooh…I think I just found what I was looking

for!"

* * *

A couple seconds later, Chip was drinking the milk from a coconut. After he

finished it, he sighed with happiness. "Nothing's better than drinking coconut

milk in the morning." He then found another one, cut it open, and drank from it,

too.

Salley sighed. "Coconuts. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Eh, don't worry about it," said Sonic, also holding a coconut. "We'll

be done by the time Chip's fully satisfied."

"I hope so."

Just then, Chip flew over to Sonic and asked while pointing at the hedgehog's

coconut, "You gonna finish that?"

Sonic looked into his coconut, seeing that it was nearly half-empty. He

sighed and said, "Nah. You can have it."

When Sonic gave Chip the coconut, the little dog twirled around once, put his

head into it, and drank the liquid.

However, when he was done, his head got stuck. He pulled as hard as he can a

few times until it flew right into the tree while he bounced backwards on the

opposite direction.

The coconut then landed on Sonic's head and fell to the ground. The hedgehog

rubbed his head in pain, but then looked up in shock to see more coconuts fall down

on him.

This made Salley chuckle a bit.

Chip flew over to Sonic's spot and looked at the coconuts with joy. "Yay!

More for me!" He cut open the remaining coconuts, took out some long straws, and

put them in the milk. There, he drank from them.

Sonic sighed. "Oh, brother."

Salley nudged Sonic's arm with her elbow and smiled. "That was pretty

funny, though."

Sonic turned to her. "You just think it's funny whenever I'm humiliated,

don't you?"

"Yeah…pretty much."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm glad I amuse you."

Just then, Sonic and Salley heard Chip burp really loud.

The little dog flew over slowly towards the others with his hand on his

stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed. Okay, I'm good to go, now. Let's get to the

temple."

With that, Sonic, Salley, and Chip headed over to the cave.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three friends had made it to the temple.

However, when Chip saw it, he stopped flying and landed to the ground, feeling

frightened.

Sonic and Salley turned to him.

"Chip?" said Salley.

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Sonic.

"Huh?" said Chip. "Oh, right. I'm just…scared."

Sonic was surprised. "Scared?"

Sonic and Salley looked at the building and then back at Chip.

"But, it's just another old temple," said Salley, pointing her thumb at the

ancient building.

"Yeah," added Sonic, "and it doesn't look like there's anyone around,

either."

"That…that's not what I mean," said Chip, timidly. "It's…" He shook

his head. "N-never mind. I'm fine. Let's go!" He walked up to the stairs of

the temple and then flew inside.

Sonic and Salley watched him in confusion.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Salley.

"Hmm. Don't know," said Sonic. "But, we'll worry about it later.

C'mon. We'd better catch up."

Sonic and Salley headed inside the temple to catch up to Chip.

* * *

When the three friends were inside, they noticed an ancient stone art on

the wall. It had contained a dragon with a very long arm.

"Whoa," said Sonic, feeling astonished. "That's one heck of a stone."

"You can say that again," said Salley.

Just then, Chip stood on the edge of the pedestal and activated it with the

jewel on his collar.

After that, Sonic and Salley slowly walked up to the pedestal. There, the

blue hedgehog gently placed the emerald on top.

As the Chaos Emerald was restoring itself, Chip flew over to the wall,

examining the stone art. Curiously, he slowly touched it and it suddenly began to

glow bright white.

Sonic and Salley turned to see what had happened in surprise.

Chip flew back, but was then being sucked into the wall.

Sonic gasped. "Chip!" The hedgehog stretched his hand out, but Salley

pulled it back.

"Sonic, wait!" she said. "He'll come back, I know it."

After a couple seconds, the glow had vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chip was in a different kind of world. It was pitch black with

some stars.

The little Chihuahua started to panic, until he heard a voice say, _**"I welcome **_

_**your return…"**_

Chip turned to see a white, floating, misty spirit right in front of him.

"_**Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth,"**_ the spirit spoke once more.

Just then, the spirit released some of its power and it flew right into

Chip's soul. There, he began to see everything clearer now.

* * *

About a second or two later, the stone art glowed again and Chip was back in

the temple.

Sonic and Salley were relieved to see him.

"See?" said Salley. "I told you he'd come back."

As Chip flew down, Sonic asked, "You okay, buddy?"

When Chip was just head-level with his friends, he spoke softly,

"Sonic…Salley…I remember now. All of it."

**I just love that part. So yeah, Chip got his memory back, and all that other stuff. **

**Next chapter will be up possibly soon. Please, R&R.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Several hours later, after the three heroes returned to the hamlet of Adabat,

they were standing on the boardwalk, watching the sun set over the horizon.

For a few seconds, there was silence. But, then, Chip spoke, "My…my real

name is Light Gaia. I draw power from the day and light, then guide Mobius to its

rebirth. My job is to protect it from Dark Gaia." He turned to Sonic and Salley

and continued, "But, Eggman broke the world apart himself, and Dark Gaia and I were

awakened before we should've been." Chip bowed his head to the boarded ground.

"That's why Dark Gaia broke apart and I didn't know who I was." He squeezed his

eyes shut and banged his head with his fists three times. "I didn't remember what

I was supposed to do." He reopened his eyes and faced the others again. "All

because this isn't the proper time of awakening."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "'Time of awakening'?"

Chip walked up to the edge of the boardwalk and went on, "Dark Gaia grows

over millions of years, then rises to destroy the world. And I put it all back

together. We've been doing this over and over, again and again, since the very

beginning of time."

"So, you were asleep all this time?" asked Sonic.

"For millions of years?" added Salley.

Chip turned his head towards them and nodded. "Yes. For ages and ages."

He turned his head back at the now darkened sky.

"Wow," said Salley. "That's way longer than a vampire's life span."

Just then, as the sun disappeared, Sonic began changing into his werehog form.

He then said to Chip, "Then, I'll bet it's thanks to you."

Chip turned to Sonic confusingly. "Hmm?"

Sonic walked over to him. "Even at night, when I'm like this, I'm still

myself. Not like all the other people we've seen. You must've been protecting me

this whole time."

Chip shook his head. "I haven't done anything, Sonic. _You're_ the reason

you haven't changed at all. You're too strong to lose yourself!"

Sonic raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. "_I'm_ the reason?"

"Yeah! You never doubt yourself, no matter what. You never give into the

night, or to the darkness inside your heart. I think it's because I knew that about

you. And that's why I wanted you and Salley to help me." Chip flapped his wings

and flew in the air.

Salley walked up to Sonic and said, "Well, look t that. You're special."

Sonic turned his head to her. "Hey, I'm not the only one, you know."

When those two faced Chip, the little dog said with excitement, "You know

what? It's been so fun, getting to see the world! I lived here since the planet

began, but…I didn't know a thing about it. That it's so pretty, or that food

tastes so good, or that people are so nice! I'm so glad I got a chance to discover

all that with you guys. And I'm so glad that you helped me find my memory." Chip

smiled warmly. "Thank you, friends."

Salley smiled back. "Aw. Don't mention it."

Sonic smiled as well, then looked up to the sky. He sighed. "Well, there's

really nothing left to do except head back over to Shamar to see the professor. I

have a hunch he's worried about us since we got held up in jail."

"Okay," said Chip.

Salley just nodded.

The three friends then ran from the boardwalk and then left Adabat.

* * *

A while later, they all went back to Shamar and visited the professor's lab.

"Ah, there you chaps are!" said Professor Pickle. "What took you so

long?"

"It's…a long story," said Sonic, who was turned back into a hedgehog.

"We'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, very well. By the way, based on my analysis and the data supplied from

Tails, I have ascertained the final temple, which is at a place called Eggmanland."

"Eggmanland?" said Chip.

"So, I guess that means Eggman's finally built his empire," said Sonic.

"Who knew?"

"Hmm..." said Salley. "I wonder if Bone's there..."

"I beg your pardon, miss?" asked Professor Pickle.

Salley turned to him. "I'm talking about my second cousin. He's a brown wolf."

The old man suddenly knew who Salley was talking about. "Oh, that's right! I

remember that fellow!"

Salley was surprised. "Really? You do?"

"Yes. When I was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, he was put into the same vault as

me. He was quite a fine chap, indeed. He managed to escape while I was being sent

over to Mazuri. I believe he should still be at Eggmanland right now."

"Oh, thank God!"

"So, are you three prepared for your departure?"

Sonic nodded. "I'm good to go!"

"Me, too!" agreed Chip.

"And so am I," said Salley.

"Alright!" said the professor. "Go now and stamp out the evil madman at

his source!"

"Yeah, guys!" said Amy. "Get out there and kick Eggman's butt!"

"Roger!" said all three heroes.

As they all left the lab, Salley thought, _"Don't worry, Bone! I'm _

_coming!"_

**Sorry if I rushed this. At least I'm getting into the real climax, here. R&R.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**I've been having a huge headache and runny nose for a few days now, so I appreciate **

**your patience. I'm better now, but I'm also gonna be busy this weekend. I'll **

**explain after this chapter's done.**

After a couple hours, Tails' plane had reached the continent of Eggmanland.

It was still daytime, but the sky was polluted with brown smoke.

"Wow," said Salley with amazement. "This is the only place on Mobius that

doesn't show the sun. Sweet! This is my kind of place."

"Not unless you like the hot climate, which I know you don't," said Sonic.

"Well…okay, maybe Holoska is a bit better than this, but it still shows the

sun!"

"That's only when it's a snowstorm."

"Guys!" interrupted Tails. "We're here." He pointed down to the large

city that was glowing with neon lights.

Sonic, Salley and Chip looked down and saw it.

The hedgehog whistled with delight. "What a view!"

"But, it'll be much better when we get down there," said Salley.

"No problem," said Tails. "I'll lower you three down and then you can

jump from there." With that, the plane flew down towards the city, and the three

heroes jumped off the plane, landing on their feet safely.

They started walking while examining the city, which looked more like a theme

park.

However, they suddenly heard an obnoxious cackle, which made them jump from

their skin. They recognized the voice as Dr. Eggman's, though it was being spoken

through an intercom.

"Welcome to Eggmanland," said the doctor, "the brainchild of my heart and

soul!"

Just then, the center floor began to open and a golden statue of Dr. Eggman

about twenty to fifty feet tall rose from it.

"This is my magnificent empire," the doctor continued, "made possible

through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia!"

Sonic, Salley, and Chip examined the statue right in front of them in awe.

"Whoa…" said Chip. "This place is _crazy_!"

Sonic shook his head. "I'll never understand Eggman's tastes."

"Apparently, neither will I," said Salley.

Chip took out a camera and took a picture of the statue. He then turned to

Sonic and said, "Get a good shot!"

Sonic took the camera and held it tightly as Chip flew over in front of the

statue and made the same pose and facial expression as it.

As he captured the photo, Dr. Eggman laughed evilly again and said,

"Surprised? Yes, of course you are!"

After Chip took the camera back, the doctor went on saying, "Sonic, if you

have any complaints, come deliver them to me in person…if you can, that is."

As Sonic and Salley began walking again, Dr. Eggman laughed once more, but

then started choking and stopped.

Sonic sighed. "He's enjoying this way too much."

"Yeah," agreed Salley. "It sounded like he swallowed a bug and died."

She chuckled.

Just then, a voice called out, "Guys!"

Sonic and Salley looked up to see Chip on top of the statue, taking another

picture.

"I can feel the last temple nearby!" he said, pointing up ahead. "He

must've built this place on top of it!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to tear it down," said Sonic with a cocky

grin.

Salley sighed. _"Well, this is it. No turning back."_ She suddenly felt a

hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that it was Sonic's.

"You ready for this, Salley?" he asked.

The cat-girl nodded.

"Okay!" said Chip as he flew down from the statue. "It's time to get in

there and teach that Egghead a lesson!"

And, with that, the three friends entered the special base.

* * *

While they were inside, a bunch of security cameras picked up the intruders,

some turrets came up from the ground, and they began firing missiles at them.

Feeling irritated, Salley shot some black aura spheres at them.

"Nice one," said Sonic.

"Thanks," replied Salley.

Just then, the three heroes stopped dead on their tracks because they were

being raided by a bunch of robots.

Sonic smirked. "Looks like we've got company."

"This ought to be fun," said Salley, cracking her knuckles.

After a second, the three friends started fighting the robots.

Sonic jumped in the air and spin-dashed on four of the robots' heads, ripping

through their metal skins.

Salley threw a lot of black aura spheres at more robots, making them blow to

pieces.

Chip flew rapidly around one of the robots' head, making it feel dizzy and

fall backwards on another and another until all six robots were down like domino

pieces.

After that was done, Sonic dusted his hands off and said, "Well, that takes

care of them." Just then, he looked down on the other side of the ledge to see

darkness below. "Wow. That's a long way down."

"How are we gonna get across?" asked Chip.

"Well, this rail's too thin for us to climb on," said Salley, pointing to

the metal track leading upwards.

Suddenly, part of the floor opened up and revealed a type of vehicle, which

slowly drove to the starting point of the rail.

"What the hell is that?" asked Salley.

Sonic walked over to the vehicle and examined it carefully. "I'm thinking

it's some kind of roller coaster."

"Oh, boy!"said Chip, flying over to the roller coaster and sitting down on

the front seat. "I've never been on one of these before."

"Well, you might like it," said Sonic. "It's a ride that goes extremely

fast, which is just the way I like it to be." He got inside the vehicle and sat

next to Chip. He noticed Salley just standing there. "Salley, c'mon. There's

enough room for you in the back."

"Do I really have to ride on that piece of scrap?" asked Salley.

Sonic just pointed to her seat.

Salley shrugged and climbed into the roller coaster.

After the three friends were buckled up, an intercom appeared from the ground

and spoke, _"Hello and welcome to the Egg Coaster. Please keep your arms and legs _

_inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride."_

Sonic sighed. "He even set up and annoying safety voice box? What next?"

Just then, the roller coaster began riding up the rail.

As they waited, Chip said, "When's the fast part gonna come in?"

"Hang on," said Sonic as they were getting to the very top. "Just a little

bit more. And…"

The coaster reached the very top, but then tipped over and rapidly went down.

Sonic and Chip screamed with joy as they felt the wind rush through their

faces.

Salley just tried to save her breath and kept her eyes shut.

After two huge loop-de-loops, the coaster began entering a dark tunnel filled

with green and purple neon lights.

"Now this is the fun part," said Sonic.

As the tunnel reached its end, Sonic, Salley, and Chip were pushed out of

their seats and landed on their feet. They realized that the roller coaster exploded

behind them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Chip cheered. "Let's do that again!"

Sonic chuckled. "Sorry, pal. But, it was only a one-way ticket here."

"Aw…" Chip complained.

Just then, Salley's ears perked up. She could hear something coming from a

distance. It sounded like another type of vehicle. But, when she picked up the

scent, she knew it was something else. She gasped. "Guys, run! Something's

coming!"

The two boys turned around and saw a huge aquamarine and green robot with

razor blades as hands coming toward them. So, Sonic, Chip, and Salley began to run

away from it as fast as they could.

Before the robot could charge at them from behind with its razor hands, Salley

and Chip each stood on one side while Sonic jumped over the robot and leaped

backwards.

Then, the blue hedgehog spin-dashed on the robot's head five times.

After that, the robot was defeated and exploded.

"That took care of it," said Sonic.

"Definitely," said Salley.

For the next few hours, the three heroes continued on their journey through

the boiling empire.

**That's all I'm writing for now. There will be more next time.**

**And, about this weekend, I'm gonna be busy because tonight I have to play in my **

**school band for a football game and I'm inviting my boyfriend and his best friend **

**over the next day. Please, R&R.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**I've been feeling sick again and it's really been bothering me. I'm trying my best **

**to get this done pretty soon, though (yes, I know I've said that over a million times, but I **

**don't care).**

**Oh, yeah. Speaking of which, it turns out that I have four more chapters to go, **

**including this one, so I'm almost done.**

**Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

After a long while, when the evening came to pass by, the three friends had

finally reached the last Temple of Gaia.

However, they found themselves surrounded by a whole army of Dark Gaia's

minions.

"Crap," Salley cursed. "We're outnumbered."

"It doesn't matter," said Sonic. "We better fight them all, and quick!"

With that, Sonic, Salley, and Chip took on each enemy, one by one.

Sonic swung his flexible arms around to fight off his group of monsters.

Salley used her dark magic against some of the baby creatures to immobilize

them and then knocked them down.

Chip punched the small flying enemies with his fists. He even grabbed two of

them and made them clonk each other in the head.

* * *

Afterwards, the three heroes became exhausted.

"Did we…get…all of them?" Chip asked while panting.

Just then, Salley caught a scent from behind her, turned around, a became

shocked. "Um…I think we missed one."

Sonic and Chip looked at that direction and saw the same creature they saw at

Chu-nan, the huge one with the big mallet. However, that one was fuchsia, instead of

blue.

"Oh, no," said Sonic.

"What are we gonna do, now?" asked Chip.

"I guess we're gonna have to fight it, too," said Salley.

"But we couldn't beat that guy last time," protested Chip. "So, how do

you know if we can now?"

Salley turned towards Chip. "Because now I know that we can work together as

a team to fight it off."

Sonic's eyes lit up as he heard those words. "She's right. I'm sure we

can beat it if we work together."

Chip thought about it, and then agreed.

With that, the three heroes huddled up, each outstretched a hand, and put it

on top of the other. Then, they gave a quick cheer, took their hands away, and

charged after the monster.

Chip started off by rapidly flying around the titan to distract it while Sonic

outstretched his long arm at the robot to attack it.

However, the creature hit Chip with its mallet and grabbed Sonic's arm. It

swung the werehog backwards in the air and then knocked him to the ground.

Salley gasped. "No!" She ran to the monster, jumped up, and aimed her

foot at its head to kick it.

The creature blocked the attack with its hand, though.

Next, Salley tried to shoot her black aura spheres at the monster, but it spun

around with its mallet and forced her to fall back on the floor.

With her exhaustion from the broad battle combined with the wound from the

titan's attack, Salley was too weak to get up.

The monstrous giant stomped towards her, raised its mallet in the air, and

began to swing it at her.

Salley squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her arms in fear.

But then, she heard grunting sounds, opened her eyes and saw that Sonic was

pushing the mallet back.

"Sonic!" she said.

The werehog slowly turned his head toward her. "Salley…reach into my back

pocket. H-hurry!"

Salley did as she was told and took out the final dull Chaos Emerald. "Why

are you giving me the emerald?"

"Grab Chip and head over to the temple. Restore the emerald, quickly!"

Salley was surprised. "But, what about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll hold this guy off on my own. Just go!"

Salley hesitated, but then said, "No. I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Salley, trust me! I'll be fine."

"Look, if Chip and I are going to the temple, then so are you!"

Sonic hesitated, but then groaned in pain, for the titan's strength was

getting too strong for his arms.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a purple streak of lightning struck the creature and

paralyzed it.

Sonic and Salley ducked to the floor so they wouldn't get hit by it.

After that, the monster dropped his mallet, collapsed, and then disappeared

into smoke.

Sonic and Salley sat up and saw a figure appear in front of them with his back

turned. It was a brown wolf with chocolate brown hair, brown leather wings, and a

silver, full body metal suit.

Salley gasped, for she recognized him. "Bone!"

The wolf turned to her in surprise. "Salley!"

Salley stood up, ran to Bone, and hugged him while faintly crying.

Sonic watched them and smiled, but noticed Chip lying on the ground,

passed out. He stood up and walked over to him.

Meanwhile, as Bone was still hugging Salley, he said, "I thought I'd never

see you again."

"I felt the same way as you," said Salley. She lifted her head up to look

into Bone's eyes.

"How did you find me?" asked Bone.

"I…had a little help," said Salley. She turned her attention toward Sonic,

who just woke up Chip.

"Ugh. What did I miss?" asked Chip.

"Nothing, really," replied Sonic. "Except, look right in front of you."

Chip turned his head and noticed the mysterious stranger next to Salley, so he

stood up and floated with his wings while Sonic stood up as well.

Salley smiled, walked over to them, and spoke, "Bone, I'd like you to meet

my two new friends, Sonic and Chip."

Sonic reached out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Bone."

Bone took Sonic's hand and shook it. "You, too."

Chip circled around Bone, examining his suit. "Whoa. Cool armor! Where'd

you get it?"

"Oh, um, I designed it myself," Bone replied.

"Nice. Is that real metal?" He banged his fist on Bone's metal chest

twice. "Wow. It is!"

Salley sighed. "Oh, Chip." She then changed the subject. "By the way,

Bone, what happened to you? How did you end up here?"

Bone shrugged. "Man, where do I begin? It all started after that colossus

separated us."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bone's POV_

_I had found myself being flown into the sky, but I then felt like I crashed _

_into something and passed out._

* * *

_Later on, I began to regain my consciousness and heard a voice say, "Are you _

_alright, sir?"_

_I sat up and saw an old human man right next to me._

"_Yeah," I replied. "I'm alright…I think." I looked around and noticed _

_that I was sealed inside some kind of transparent vault. I tapped my claw on the _

_glass in wonder. "What is this? Some kind of prison cell?"_

"_I believe so," said the old man. "It was created by the notorious Dr. _

_Eggman."_

_I was confused. "Eggman?"_

"_Yes. You know, the evil, scientific genius with an IQ of 300, planning to _

_take over Mobius."_

"_Um…sorry, but I've never heard of him."_

"_Oh. My apologies, then."_

"_**Is he the one responsible for the monster that separated me and Salley?"**_

_Just then, a small, black robot came up from a small portal in the cell._

"_Diner is served," it spoke as it passed me and the old man each a plate of _

_cucumber sandwiches._

_I picked up mine and looked stunned. "A sandwich? That's all you've _

_got on the menu?"_

"_Yes," answered the robot. "Enjoy." It then disappeared into its portal._

_I just put my sandwich back down on my plate and pushed it away._

_I then heard the old man gag in disgust. "Good Lord! This sandwich is_

_terrible! I can't believe they would serve me something as putrid as this!"_

_I suddenly became even more confused. "Uh…why are you complaining over a _

_sandwich?"_

"_Because it's horrible!" The old man faced me and held up his sandwich. _

"_Look at this, sonny! Doesn't this seem unappetizing to you? I mean, really!"_

_I was getting annoyed by his complaints, so I covered my ears and groaned._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Normal POV

"How can one guy complain over a stupid sandwich?!" asked Bone.

"Seriously!"

Salley chucked. "I've heard that before."

Bone sighed. "But, I'm just glad that you're safe."

Salley smiled. "Me, too." She hugged Bone once more for a few seconds.

Then, Sonic interrupted and said, "Um, guys. Not meaning to spoil your

family reunion, but we need to get to the temple right now."

"Oh, right!" said Salley. "I forgot." She turned back to Bone. "We're

heading over to the temple to restore the last Chaos Emerald and this continent."

"Oh," said Bone. "Well, then you'll need this." He handed Salley the

tablet to the Gaia Gate.

Salley gasped. "The Gaia Tablet! Where'd you get this?"

"I stumbled upon it while I was being chased during my escape. I figured it

was important, so I held onto it just in case."

"Thanks, Bone!"

Sonic, Chip, Salley, and Bone headed over to the Temple of Gaia.

* * *

Once they were all inside, Chip flew over to the pedestal and activated it

with his collar jewel.

Salley then took out the Chaos Emerald and showed it to Sonic. "Here's the

emerald."

"I want you to put it in the pedestal," said Sonic.

Salley drew the emerald back. "Are you sure?"

Sonic nodded. "Go ahead."

"Okay." Salley walked up to the pedestal and placed the emerald in the

center of it.

There, the emerald levitated in the air and regained its silvery whitish glow.

Chip stared at it and spoke, "The final Chaos Emerald...back at last!"

Sonic nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the temple began to shake, meaning the continent was moving back

into place.

* * *

As the four friends left the temple, Chip said, "This should put the world back to normal.

Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed within the core and my work will be done."

Sonic turned over to him and said, "That's great, Chip."

"Yep. And it's all thanks to you, Sonic." He turned over to Salley.

"You, too, Salley."

Salley blushed. "No problem."

Bone just smiled warmly.

**Sorry if I rushed this a tiny bit. I was too anxious to post this. **

**I'm feeling a little better now. Turns out it's just a viral head cold. Also, I'm gonna be **

**busy ****for the next three days. Tomorrow, I have to play in the band for the Homecoming **

**football game. Saturday night, I'm attending the Homecoming dance with my boyfriend.**

**And Sunday, we're both going to be visiting my friend, Sean's house. ****Wish me luck and R&R.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Hey, everyone. Unfortunately, my visit to Sean's house was cancelled 'till next **

**week.**

**But, at least I got to go to the homecoming dance Saturday night. That was fun!**

Meanwhile, Tails was still hovering above the neon city, talking to Professor

Pickle via video transmission.

"Oh," said the professor. "It appears that Sonic and his friends have

restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds. Things should settle down around here before

long."

"That's right!" agreed Tails. "Satellite footage confirms that the last

piece is moving back into place."

Professor Pickle clapped his hands with joy. "That's wonderful! I'll await

your safe return, then." He pulled out a sandwich from his plate. "You can give me

a full report over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches."

Tails scratched his head. "Uh, I'll be happy to fill you in, professor."

Just then, out of nowhere, a ray of fire shot one of the wings of Tails'

plane, making it spin and lose control.

* * *

Back at the base, just as Sonic, Salley, Chip, and Bone were about to head

out, they felt the ground shake underneath their feet.

This startled Chip. "Do you feel that?"

As the ground shook harder and faster, Bone hugged Salley tight and said,

"Something's coming…something big."

Suddenly, the four heroes looked up to see a giant robot come crashing down

from the ceiling. It was red and black with a turquoise center and a machine gun and

a drill for hands.

Just then, there was a evil laugh from someone who was hovering down inside a

gray mobile. It was none other than Dr. Eggman.

"Looks like you're a little too late, Sonic!" he said.

Sonic bared his sharp teeth at him. "Eggman!"

The doctor then spotted Bone right next to Salley. "It's you! You were the

one who escaped my prison cell! I've been trying to track you down for a few days

now!"

"Well, too bad!" shouted Bone. "I had no intention in staying in that hell

hole, anyway!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, wolf-man!"

Salley shook her finger angrily at Dr. Eggman. "I'm gonna tear your fat

limbs apart for kidnapping him, you bastard!"

"That goes for you, too, she-cat!" said the doctor.

Salley was stunned. "She-cat?"

"Oh, forget it! Now, thanks to my wondrous technology, Dark Gaia is whole and

complete! I harnessed it's power to put together this little creation. Behold, the

ultra-hyper Egg Dragoon Prototype-1!" He then pointed at the four animals and

ordered his robot to crush them.

The robot then powered up its drill and aimed it at the ground, causing it to

break into pieces.

The four friends then found themselves falling into a bottomless pit.

* * *

As they continued to do so, Sonic was able to catch up to Chip and grabbed him

with his hands. He then used his arms to swing and jump on the falling pieces of the

floor. He then slid down on the wall of the pit with his cleats.

While Bone, on the other hand, held onto Salley and speedily flew down to the

others.

They both then landed on a huge floor piece that was big enough for them to

stand on.

As Salley and Bone let go of each other, Sonic look down at Chip, seeing him

look frightened and exhausted.

Suddenly, they all looked up to see that the robot and Dr. Eggman had caught

up to them.

After the evil doctor laughed again, he said, "This gorge will be your

tomb!" He then flew down, landed in the cockpit of the robot, and cackled once

more.

Sonic growled. "You're gonna be sorry you said that!"

With Sonic's scream, everyone began to fight the Egg Dragoon.

The werehog started off by jumping in the air and punching the cockpit with

his extremely flexible arms.

Next, Salley and Bone used the same dark powers to shock Dr. Eggman.

But then, the robot stood back, drew out its gun and began shooting

missiles at the heroes.

"Look out!" screamed Chip as he was avoiding the missiles with the others.

"He's got a gun!"

A little afterwards, the Egg Dragoon took out its drill, aimed it at the

falling ground, and shattered it.

As the others fell, the temperature grew hotter and they began to see lava

below them. But, they also spotted a semi-floating/falling rock and landed on it.

Then, they started to attack the robot again.

Sonic and Salley both charged at the Egg Dragoon, jumped up, and kicked its

cockpit.

The robot took out its gun again, but this time, it shot a giant ball of ice.

The four heroes moved out of the way, so they wouldn't get hit.

When the ball landed on the ground, it formed into a bunch of sharp ice

crystals.

Bone summoned purple lightning in the air, so it fell down and struck the evil

doctor.

The Egg Dragoon suddenly broke the rock by using its drill and caused the four

friends to fall again.

They landed on another rock, but that one was actually floating on the lava.

Now, this time, Dr. Eggman started off the next attack by electrifying the

robot's drill and swinging it a few times at the others.

Fortunately, the four anthropomorphic animals were able to dodge it.

Sonic, Salley, and Bone simultaneously launched their attacks at the cockpit

of the robot.

Then, to end it once and for all, Sonic grabbed Chip, stepped back a little

bit, swung his arm around a couple times, and threw him at the Egg Dragoon.

As Chip was getting closer to the robot, he spun in the air. Then, he

destroyed the cockpit, which caused the robot to go haywire.

Feeling panicked, Dr. Eggman screamed, "No! The controls are malfunctioning!

DAMN YOU, HEDGEHOG!!"

With that, the Egg Dragoon exploded, leaving nothing behind but dark smoke.

**Well, I did the best I could to make this a good battle scene. Hope you liked it. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**I might have to split this chapter in two 'cause I think it's gonna take me a while **

**for me to publish this if I keep this as one. Thanks for understanding.**

Just then, Dr. Eggman appeared from the smoke, driving in his Egg Mobile. He

coughed a few times, but then growled with frustration.

"How could I lose?!" he said to himself. "This isn't over! I'll build

an Egg Dragoon Prototype-2 and it—" He suddenly heard a noise and turned his head.

There, he saw something slowly spawn from the lava.

It was a huge, black and blue, ugly monster about fifty feet tall.

The four heroes were flabbergasted at the sight of it.

Salley gasped. "That's the creature that separated me and Bone!"

"What?" asked Sonic.

"It's Dark Gaia!" said Chip.

As the monster lifted up its head, Dr. Eggman shouted out, "Yes! YES!! Dark

Gaia, crush these insolent little animals! Kick their asses to the outer limits of

space!" Just then, he saw a flash of purple light, which came from one of Dark

Gaia's tentacles. After it knocked away the evil doctor from the hot, fiery core,

he screamed, "Why me?!"

Dark Gaia turned its attention back to the others and aimed its tentacles at

them.

Just before the monster lunged it at the four heroes, Salley and Bone flew

away while Sonic grabbed Chip and jumped over to another rock, which was further away

from Dark Gaia.

However, once the four friends gazed up at the monster, a flash from its eyes

made Sonic feel weak and fall on his knees.

The werehog felt a sudden urge of pain inside his body that it made him

tremble.

The others noticed this and looked shocked.

"Sonic, what's wrong?!" asked Chip.

The werehog didn't reply. He just groaned as he dug his claws into the rock.

Salley began to feel worried. "Sonic?" Just as she was about to put her

hand on his shoulder, Bone pulled it back.

"Don't touch him!" he said.

Suddenly, as Sonic screamed in agony, he forcefully stuck his chest out and

large amounts of black aura were coming out of it.

The others saw that it was being suck away by Dark Gaia. There, the creature

began to grow three green eyes across its head.

"Bone, what just happened?" asked Salley in fear.

"It appears that Dark Gaia's absorbed the dark energy that Sonic possessed

inside his body," Bone replied.

Salley's eyes widened. "Then, that means…" She turned around to see

Sonic back in his normal state, kneeling with exhaustion.

"Sonic, you've got to get up!" said Chip as he tugged on his arm, trying to

get him to move. "Sonic!"

Sonic panted. "I…c-can't…move." He then collapsed to the ground.

Bone looked at him and then back at the colossal creature, filled with

anxiety. "It's no use. Dark Gaia's grown too powerful now. We can't stop it."

Salley gasped when she heard that.

Chip, however, changed his expression from fear to anger. "Yes, we can!"

The two vampires turned to him in surprise.

"Chip, do you realize what you're saying?" asked Salley.

Chip clenched his fist real tight. "It may seem crazy…" He turned towards

the others. "…but I have a plan to prove myself right."

Suddenly, they heard Dark Gaia roar again and began reaching its tentacles out

for the four heroes.

Bone defended Salley by embracing her.

Just then, a green, spherical shield formed around Chip and blocked the

attack.

The two vampires looked up and saw him, feeling astonished.

As Chip levitated in the air, he started this chant, "Seven lights of the

earth, rekindled…awaken, and gather here to me!" He then released the energy from

his shield throughout the entire world.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside each of the Gaia Temples, the Chaos Emeralds began to react

to Chip's power and glowed a bright, but rapid light. As it surrounded the temples,

they rose from the ground and started floating in the air.

Everyone all over the world was amazed by the sight of the temples.

Then, after a few seconds, they disappeared in a flash and warped over to the

volcanic core.

There, they all began to emerge into a colossal, personified structure with

Chip inside the head.

Just then, Sonic slowly stood up and looked around him, realizing that he was

on the shoulder of the temple-made colossus.

"Don't worry, friends," said Chip's voice inside the giant. "Just leave

Dark Gaia to me and then I'll give you the signal to when you guys can finish it

off."

Sonic smiled. "Okay!"

Salley and Bone nodded in agreement.

So then, the Gaia Colossus and Dark Gaia stood face to face with each other.

A couple seconds after that, the monster made the first attack by swinging

its clawed hands at the wooden giant.

However, the Gaia Colossus dodged them by moving left and right. Then, it

threw a punch at the creature's stomach. The giant tried it again after it dodged

the monster's attacks about four to five more times.

The last time, before Dark Gaia was about to lunge at the Gaia Colossus from

the front, the wooden giant used both of its hands to punch out the monster's torso.

Suddenly, Dark Gaia grew weak, but also very angry, so it grabbed the temple-

made colossus's head, as if it were trying to bite it off.

However, the Gaia Colossus tried its best to push it back, though the creature

wouldn't let go.

"Now!" Chip's voice screamed.

"Roger that, buddy!" said Sonic.

There, he, Salley, and Bone went to three separate paths of the wooden titan.

"Time for the big finale!" said Sonic as he ran to his post.

They each took turns in attacking Dark Gaia.

* * *

Salley started to run across the ancient zone. There, she used her vampire

speed to slip passed some purple animate auras that were trying to attack her. Then,

she jumped off a very steep ledge, flew over to Dark Gaia's right eye, and struck it

with her Black Aura Sphere. After that, she flew back to the temple golem and

summoned Bone next.

* * *

The wolf sprinted across his side of the field and jumped up to avoid the

attacking purple auras and barricades along the way. Then, after he reached the

ledge, he flew over to Dark Gaia's left eye and plunged it with his Purple Lightning

attack. Afterwards, he went back to the Gaia Colossus and told Sonic it was time to

end the battle.

* * *

Finally, when it was the hedgehog's turn, he ran through a pillared tunnel

and then avoided the purple obstacles.

There, he had reached his ledge and flew high enough to create a spin-dash on

the last eye. He flew backwards towards the temple and then landed on his feet.

The three heroes watched the hideous beast suffer.

**I'm gonna leave it off to here for now. The final battle will be here next time. I **

**need to go and watch Vampire Diaries now. R&R, please!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**I was absent for two days because I had to go to my last football game of the season **

**and also, I went over my friend, Sean's house for a visit.**

**But, anyway, here's the other half of the final battle against Dark Gaia. Enjoy!**

About a second or two later, Dark Gaia shot its head up in the air and huge

amounts of purple smog came out of its mouth.

It suddenly began to spread all over Mobius, turning the sky from cerulean

blue to dark purple.

People all over the world grew worried and started to panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shamar, a pink female hedgehog, formerly known as Amy Rose, ran

outside and noticed the predicament.

"Wh-what's happening?" she asked herself. "It was broad daylight just a

minute ago!"

Professor Pickle, who finally caught up to Amy, panted heavily and then looked

up to the sky. "Dark Gaia has regained its true power," he answered. "The beast

is complete. It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold: 'And the world shall be

plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction.'" He fell on his knees

and moaned in grief. "That it should come to this! We're doomed. Mobius is

lost!"

Amy shook her head with doubt. "That won't happen! There's no way Sonic

will let it end like this!" She looked up at the sky and thought, _"C'mon, Sonic! _

_I believe in you! Don't let us down!"_

* * *

Back at the core, Dark Gaia was suddenly beginning to transform. It opened

its mouth really wide and then grew four more arms. And, from its mouth, seven,

huge, green eyes came out of it along with two, long, dangling tongues. It was even

more ugly than before.

Salley was shocked. "Holy crap! That's one hell of a monster!"

"Yes, but it's also dangerous," said Bone. "How do you suppose we destroy

it now?"

Sonic gave out a serious look on his face. "I've got a plan. Just watch."

After a few seconds, all of the Chaos Emeralds began to separate from their

temples and circled around Sonic. There, his fur changed from blue to golden yellow.

And his eyes were no longer green, but red. He was also floating in the air.

Bone and Salley were surprised.

"Sonic?" said Salley.

The golden hedgehog smiled. "I told you that I turned into this form when I

faced Eggman in space. Remember?"

Salley thought about it, but then remembered. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Sonic flew down over to the two vampires. "I'm gonna need all the help I

can get to stop this guy. Are you in for it?"

Salley and Bone looked at each other, and then back at the hedgehog.

"But, Sonic," said Salley, "we can't transform like you can."

"No, but I can give you something that'll make you temporarily

invulnerable." Sonic used his powers on the two vampires to create a black,

spherical barrier for each of them.

"Wow," said Salley, feeling astonished.

"Amazing," said Bone, feeling the same way.

The two vampires then turned back to Sonic and smiled.

The hedgehog smiled back and then turned over to the hideous creature.

"Let's go kick some ass."

With that, the three animals got off of the Gaia Colossus and charged toward

Dark Gaia.

They each stood on separate sides. Salley was on Dark Gaia's right set of

eyes, Bone was on the left, and Sonic was in dead center.

The monster tried to lunge at Salley with its claws, but she dodged them

quickly. She then shot two Black Aura Spheres at two of its eyes and charged forward

to punch the third one.

As the creature roared in pain, Salley flew backwards and shook the green

slime off of her hand with disgust. "Blech! I don't even want to know what that

stuff was."

Just then, Dark Gaia became so angry that it slapped Salley away from its

face.

Bone and Sonic were shocked. "Salley!" they said in unison.

Before Salley was to fall to her doom, the Gaia Colossus caught her with its

giant, wooden hand.

The cat-girl looked up to see the golem staring at her. "Wow. Thanks,

Chip!" Suddenly, her black shield disappeared. "Aw, crap." She stood up, looked

back at the others, and called out to them, "Guys, my barrier's gone! You're

gonna have to continue without me!"

"Okay!" Sonic yelled back.

Bone glared at Dark Gaia. "You're gonna regret this, you ugly beast!" He

then summoned his Purple Lightning and struck it at the other three eyes.

There, Dark Gaia began to open its final eye, which was the largest of them

all. It then pushed Bone with its hand, causing him to fall back.

Salley gasped. "Bone!"

The Gaia Colossus quickly caught Bone in the nick of time, right where Salley

was.

"You okay?" asked Salley.

"Been better," said Bone as his barrier vanished. He stood up and called

out, "It's up to you now, Sonic!"

"Yeah!" yelled Salley. "Show Dark Gaia what you're made of!"

Sonic smiled and gave out a thumbs-up.

But, suddenly, the grotesque monster started charging up a huge, purple energy

ball and shot it at Sonic.

However, the hedgehog shot it back at it paralyzed the creature. There, he

was able to lunge forward and hit the last eye with full force.

Bone and Salley were impressed.

"He did it!" said the cat-girl.

As Sonic flew above and behind Dark Gaia, he watched the monster sink within

the boiling lava.

After he lost his golden aura and powers, he suddenly felt light-headed and began to fall.

But, the Gaia Colossus caught him safely in its hand.

Salley began to fell worried as she saw the unconscious hedgehog. "Sonic?"

Bone used his mind powers to search for Sonic's pulse. Once he did, he said, "It's alright,

Salley. He's just worn out. Let him rest."

The two vampires watched over Sonic for the last few minutes.

**I know, I know, I rushed it again. Big deal! At least I was able to get it done in **

**one day. I'll probably get to the final chapter tomorrow. Good night, everyone!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Here it is! The very last chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

The purple smog finally cleared up and the sunny sky returned to normal.

Everyone across the globe was so happy that they cheered in glee.

Also, the continent of Eggmanland was fully restored, making the planet whole

and complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of a deserted wasteland, the notorious Dr. Eggman was

leaning back against his broken Egg Mobile.

Just then, the little black robot rolled down from the vehicle and looked at

the sun rising above the horizon.

"Pleasant morning," it said. "Wouldn't to say, doctor?"

Dr. Eggman said nothing. He just looked depressed.

The robot lied down on its side and continued, "You can simply begin your

plans anew. Even if all of your efforts this last time were utterly wasted. Even if

it was a complete and utter humiliating loss."

Hearing those words made the doctor so irritated, that he stood up and yelled,

"Oh, shut up!" He tried to kick the robot, but he missed, spun in the air, and

then fell on his back.

The robot softly giggled, but then hopped away as Dr. Eggman stood on his feet

and ran after it.

* * *

Back in Shamar, Professor Pickle looked up at the sky admirably. "Ah, and

light reins over darkness and the world is returned to peace. It's a miracle.

We've been saved by a miracle!"

Amy jumped in front of the old man and smiled. "I told you, didn't I?" she

said. "There was no way Sonic would let something like that happen."

Professor Pickle faced Amy and smiled back. "And right, you were. Still…we

cannot live without the night—"

Amy cut the old man off by holding out her hand. "Please, save the speech

for later!" She grabbed his hand and went on, "We've got to get things ready for

Sonic's coming home party!" With that, she ran off, dragging Professor Pickle

along with her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sonic was still out cold, until he heard a voice whisper his name.

He began to stir, but then opened his eyes to see two figures staring down at him.

They were Salley and Bone.

"Are you okay?" asked the cat-girl.

Sonic sat straight up, but then held his head with his hand in pain. "Ow…"

He suddenly noticed that he was in a different location. "Huh? Where am I?"

"_We're_ back in Apotos," answered Salley.

"You fell unconscious for about ten minutes after you transformed back to

your regular self," said Bone.

"Oh," said Sonic. "Sorry. That usually happens a lot." He chuckled nervously,

but then looked around for something.

"Hey, wait a second. Where's Chip?"

Bone and Salley faced in other, speechless, but then sighed sadly.

Sonic was confused. "Why the sudden sigh?"

Salley faced him and explained. "Sonic…while Chip was teleporting us back

here and while the last continent was moving back into place…he sealed himself

inside the core. Along with Dark Gaia."

When Sonic heard that, he was stunned.

Salley presented out a small neck collar with a spherical jade in the middle.

It was the collar that Chip wore around his neck. "This was all that was left of

him."

Sonic took the collar and looked into the jewel, remembering all the good

times he and Chip had for over a week, restoring Mobius and fighting enemies.

Thinking about it touched him.

Salley noticed his expression. "Sonic?"

The hedgehog suddenly smiled. "Then, I shall wear it always, in memory of

him." He put the collar around his wrist and looked over at the clear horizon.

Bone watched him and smiled, then looked at the other direction and sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time we depart, now."

Salley faced him in confusion. "Huh?"

Bone faced her and answered, "Spookstown, remember? I can't keep my lab

waiting."

Salley hesitated, but then said, "Oh…"

Bone noticed her glum expression. "Is something wrong?"

Salley brightened up and said, "Oh, no. I'm fine. But…before we

leave…can you give me just a second or two?" She pointed her thumb at Sonic.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead."

Salley stood up, walked over to the blue hedgehog, and then sighed.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog faced her. "Hmm?"

"I…I want to thank you for…helping me find Bone, and…persuading me to get

rid of my craving, despite the fact that I've been a jerk."

Sonic hesitated, but then smiled. "And, I should be thanking you. You

really helped me and Chip restore Mobius, find the little guy's memory, and get me

back to my normal state."

Salley smiled back. "You're welcome."

Sonic sighed. "You know what? I kind of miss being a werehog. It was fun

while it lasted."

"But, you're more into speed than strength?"

"Exactly."

Sonic and Salley laughed for a couple seconds, but then sighed and hesitated.

The blue hedgehog then said, "So, um…I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"Yes…" replied Salley. "I believe it is." She then made a small

smile. "But, I'll never forget you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled back. "Neither will I, Salley the Wolf."

The two animals looked away from each other, not knowing what else to say.

Then, Sonic said, "One more quick hug?"

Salley fixated her eyes on his and said, "Sure."

They quickly embraced each other and then faced the opposite direction,

pretending that nothing actually happened. They then faced each other once more.

"Well, uh…see ya," said Sonic, holding out his hand.

"Farewell," Salley replied as she shook Sonic's hand.

After that, Salley walked back over to Bone and said, "Okay. Now, I'm

ready."

The wolf faced the hedgehog and said, "Thank you for taking care of my

cousin, Sonic."

"No problem, Bone," Sonic replied.

Bone turned back to Salley, put his hand around her shoulder, and mumbled,

"Chaos Control." There, the black diamond on the breastplate of his armor glowed,

and then, the two vampires disappeared.

With that, Sonic picked up his heals and ran away from the windmill.

As he did, he someone shout out his name from a distance. He looked up to see

that it was Tails, flying in his airplane and waving at him.

Sonic waved back as he continued on running.

And from that moment on, he never forgot the day he met Salley. And neither

did she.

**FINALLY!! After five long months, I actually finished this! Wow, that's another new **

**record for me.**

**I'm now officially done writing all of my Sonic stories. But, I still have one more **

**to write before I retire from this website. It'll be a Games X-over comedy fic that **

**my friends and I created. I'll give you more details on it next time. R&R!**


End file.
